


the Curse of DETERMINATION

by The_Herobriner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Reader-Interactive, Save Asriel, Spoilers, frisk is depressed, loop of resets, post-genocide, post-pacafist, post-preaty much everything, so is flowey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 22,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Herobriner/pseuds/The_Herobriner
Summary: we all know the tale frisk falling into the underground, and how they had the ability to SAVE LOAD and RESET. But what if they never lost that ability and always wake up in the underground after a reset, it slowly drives them to Madness and depression.(note: my first fanfic. Heavy spoilers. Was originally posted to FFN, and reposted here by me.)





	1. Reset 75,386

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Curse of DETERMINATION](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251929) by TheHerobriner. 



Ch1: 75,386 resets  
Reset:1  
I wake up in a daze. Looking around I see I am on a bed of yellow flowers. I struggle to remember anything before now. A few snippets of my former life but no specific details. Standing up, I look around again to see a large passage leading to into a large door. Cold, afraid, but filled with determination, I venture forth… 

Reset:2  
I wake up in a daze. Quickly, I stand up and immediately recognized the flowers that I am standing on. “oh” I say to myself “that’s what the reset button does.” I’m glad I went back to such a familiar place. I can’t wait to see Asriel again, or rather, Flowey, and the rest of my friends. As I walk down the passageway I can’t wait to become friends with everyone again… 

Reset:13  
I wake up in a familiar flower bed. As I stand up I try to think of what I can do this time I grew bored of being “true pacifist” after the last run. I remember what Flowey said about LOVE. I wonder what would happen if I started earning some… 

Reset:84  
“That’s interesting” I say to myself as I stand up “the ending changes so drastically depending on who I kill.” It doesn’t take me long to come up with my next thought. I wonder what would happen if I killed everyone…” 

Reset:85  
I wake up gasping for breath, still lying on the flower bed, no, their grave. I still remember the look on their face as they rush to have me screaming “since when were you the one in control?” I barely managed to reset before they got to me. Looking around, I noticed a certain talking flowers sitting next to me. I can’t even look at him. “ your chara, aren’t you?” He looks at me slowly I look at him and his grin fades. “No, you aren’t them.”  
“As-“  
“don’t call me that! We went over this the first time!”  
“ fine, flowey”  
“Good.” His grin returns “so what happend anyway?” I sigh, and decide to tell him the truth.  
“After I… killed you, I saw them in front of me.” I start telling him “they told me that by killing everyone I revived them. They offered to help me destroy the universe, and when I refused, they attacked me.” I shudder “I barely managed to reset before they got to me.  
Flowey shakes his head “wow, I knew they weren’t the best person but I didn’t think they would ever do that.” He shivers .”so now what?”  
I don’t know what to say or do but I do know one thing. “I am never doing that again” 

Reset:378  
I wake up and quickly get onto my feet. That took forever but it will be so worth it. I conjure a small magical fireball in my hand. “I wonder how the underground will react to a little mage running around.” I tell myself. Smiling, I walk down the passageway… 

Reset:1,253  
This is getting boring. I have already tried experimenting with people on the surface, even with magic at my disposal. I am loading interest in almost everything. I have learned over 30 languages, mastered most professions, memorized every lottery number for the next 30 years. I don’t know why I even try anymore. If it wasn’t for the fact that the stupid reset button wasn’t stuck in my vision after I died, I would have passed on a long time ago. Yet I am still here. I feel tempted to just let chara have control… but I know I can’t do that. What do I do now? 

Reset:15,896  
I learned something new! I smile to myself as I stand up. “Its about time I had some fun!” I summon my soul, same determination red as it always has been. Focusing, it shifts colors from red to each of the other colors of the rainbow. Light blue is immune to damage if I keep still, but can’t deal with orange attacks. Orange can’t be hurt while I’m moveing, but I can’t dodge blue attacks. Dark blue I can direct my personal gravity to fall faster in a desired direction, with the additional effect of that I can leverage myself and other objects. Green I get a shield I can block attacks with. Purple I can quickly dodge attacks by switching which line I am on. Yellow I can destroy projectiles with a small ‘soul Gun.’ These powers will make this MUCH easier… 

Reset:48,962  
Why am I still here… 

Reset:56,437  
I’m so tired… 

Reset:61,982  
I don’t understand… 

Reset 71,297  
WHY WONT YOU LET ME DIE… 

Reset:74,967  
I don’t understand… 

RESET:75,386  
I wake up in a daze. I am back in the familiar flower bed I stand up, barely aware of my surroundings. Suddenly, I get an idea. It is a really dumb idea but if it works I might finally break this cycle. The thought of breaking the cycle fills me with DETERMINATION!... 

End of chapter 1


	2. the Ruins

Chapter 2: the RUINS

 

I walk into the next room to see flowey, sitting in his regular spot. “hey, kid” He tells me, looking up at me. “so what's the plan this time?”  
“an alternate pacifist run” I tell him “gonna try something new after we free all of them.”  
“really? great!” He perks up. He hasn't looked this happy since 40 runs ago. He can usually handle it better than me. “what's your idea?”  
“it tell you soon, toriel is about to come in.” flowey looks a little irritated for a moment, but quickly hides it.  
Toriel in 3…  
2…  
1…  
“oh my goodness” ah, right on time “hello there young one, my name is toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I come this way every day to see if anyone has fallen down.”  
“Hello, Toriel” I introduce myself “my name’s Frisk.”  
“howdy!” flowey chimes in “my name's flowey! Flowey the flower!” He puts on his signature grin “I'm their best friend!”  
“well hello there, flowey. Thank you for being so kind to frisk here. Come my child, I shall guide you through the catacombs”

 

\--timeskip-

 

Flowey and I ventured through the ruins with no incidents. We just arived at toriel’s home. Toriel turns around the dead tree and begins to call me before noticing me at the entrance. “oh there you are, my child” she approaches me “are you hurt? Where's your friend, flowey?”  
“right here, toriel” flowey pops up next to us.  
“oh, there you are. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to try and suprise you two like this” she catches herself “well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Wait here a moment while I get something for out flower friend.” she walks back into the house.  
As soon as the door closes, flowey groans “man, I hate having to act like this, especially in front of HER.” flowey turns to me, irritated “why couldn't I just have attacked you at the start? It would be much simpler that way”  
He is right, it is simpler if he attacks me. But I need toriel to like him as much as possible.” I don't need you getting torched on this run.” I reply.  
“fair enough”  
After a while, toriel comes back out, flower pot in hand.” I'm back, my child.” Toriel walks over to us”I get got something for our friend.” she lifts the flower pot for us to see “now he can come inside with us.”  
“at least it's better than an old boot.” flowey grumbles to himself. 

 

After the long process of transferring flowey into the pot, flowey looks looks a little uncomfortable, but should be fine for now.  
“well, I suppose that will have to do for now.” Toriel tells us as I pick up Flowey’s pot. “come along my, my child” she tells me, taking my spare hand into her fluffy paw. As we enter, I touch the save star

 

*game SAVED 

 

end of chapter 2


	3. time limit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(howdy! This is the author here to warn you. This chapter features an OC character that I am not really proud of putting into this story. Nothing plot relevant happened in this chapter, and I am only posting it at all because it was in the original. That said, I hope you enjoy.)

Chapter 3: time limit 

 

We walk into home behind toriel. “do you smell that, it's a butterscotch-cinnamon pie I made just for you two.” Toriel smiles softly “it thought I might welcome you to your new home.” that's always a depressing thought. I know I have to leave eventually. If I don't, well…

 

-reset: 384-

 

I decided to stay with toriel in the ruins during this run. Flowey and I found a lot of neat stuff here. It was calm and peaceful, until the incident.

 

-three years later-

 

“Frisk!” flowey pops up next to me at the dead tree. “ something just happened!”  
“what's the problem?” I ask him  
“another human fell down! They are killing everyone in sight! They just killed mo- er, Toriel!”  
“flowey, I need you to stall him for as long as you can, I'm going to start evacuating the rest of the underground.”

 

And the underground went empty 

 

Nobody survived. Flowey was hacked to pieces at the end if the ruins. Sans had a dagger in the chest when he tried his ‘whoppie-cushion in the hand’ trick. Papyrus didn't spare him for what he did to sans, but he didn't stand a chance. Undyne did try and stop me, but after she saw the other one killing everyone, she left me to help progress the evacuation. In her eyes, they only need one soul, might as well be the soul of a murderer… the heroine didn't win. Alphys helped move the monsters into the true lab for the evacuation. In the end, it was just me and him, facing off in the judgement hall… guess I have to take sans’ place as judge, might as well use his lines.  
“hey kiddo.” I tell him.”looks like you've been busy, huh. Hey, let me ask you a question. Do you think that anyone can be a good person? That anyone can do the right thing, if they just try?” they aproach me a little “let me ask you another question. Do you want to have a bad time? Because if you take one more step you are really not going to like what happens next.”

 

*the thought of avenging the underground fills you with DETERMINATION

 

He takes a step forward.  
“whelp, sorry mom, this is why I should have left 3 years ago.”

 

*battle start

 

In front of me floats my red soul. I look at his. It's a very dark red, almost black. Time to give the intro talk.  
“it's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, humans like you...”

 

“should be burning in hell”

 

I use magic to slam him into the ground, before shooting several spears up at him. I follow up with a wave of bones before finishing with a series of blasters. Somehow, he survived.  
“huh, well congrats, you survived my first attack on the first try. That's funny, I know I didn't the first time.”

 

*you feel like you're going to give him a bad time.

 

*slash

 

*miss

 

“what, you think you're the only one who can dodge attacks?” I throw several waves of short pillars of flames. He vaults over most of them, but gets hit a few times.

 

*slash

 

*miss

 

“I woke up down here a long time ago” I send spears of varying height and speed at him. He seems to evade these more easily.

 

*slash

 

*miss 

 

“ I discovered a great power within myself. The power of determination” I shoot blasters at him from the sides he gets hit a lot.

 

*ate the snow piece 

 

Looks like he looted the snowman, also. I throw more short pillars of flame. He evaded all of them this time, can't use that one again.

 

*you feel the sins emmenating from your opponent 

 

*slash

 

*miss

 

“with this power, I can pick moments in time, and go back to those moments at will” I cover the ground with spears and shoot a few larger ones at him with a few neutral platforms. He gets across it easily

 

*slash

 

*miss

 

“when I do that, when I ‘load’ no one remembers what I did, and I can keep trying until I sucseed.” I launch a more complicated version of the last attack. He gets hit a few times

 

*slash

 

*miss

 

“you can't know how this feels, knowing that with the push of a button, I can destroy everyone's progress.” I cover the floor with fire create a neutral platform, and several bones swinging into the path of the platform. He fell onto the floor for a moment, but quickly recovered onto the platform.

 

*slash 

 

*miss

 

“look, kid, I've been in your place myself. You think I haven't tried killing before too?” I spawn a small green healing pellet. He moves toward it, but as he does so, I surround it in white pellets, and quickly slam all of them into him. He barely survives

 

*ate the butterscotch-cinnamon pie

 

…

 

*slash

 

*miss

 

“hey, if you've been listening so far, I'm not sure what you're really trying to achieve here. You can't beat me, heck, you haven't even hit me yet. So, this is your chance to give up. Lay your weapon down, and… it will make my job much easier”

 

*mercy; spare

 

…

 

*Victor is spareing you

 

Victor… huh, so that's his name. “your spareing me? Wow, I didn't think that would actually work. Come here, pal.”

 

I fill him with bone attacks, quickly draining his HP to 0

 

*Crack

 

Welp, that's done, guess all that's left is to rese-

 

*but they refused

 

*slash

 

*miss

 

“ what, did you really think i-”

 

*slash

 

…

 

99999999999999999

 

I stagger backward at the force of the attack. “Wow, would you look at that… you killed me… heheh. You monster.”  
I start to walk away

 

*Crack

 

Asriel, I'll see you soon…

 

*shatter

 

…  
…  
…  
…  
…

 

I can’t let that happen again

 

*RESET 

 

end of chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(and before anyone freaks out that Frisk is suddenly to OP, remember all of the resets they have been through. Well, that being said, leave a comment and I will respond if you have any questions.)


	4. home and heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(Welcome to 2017 guys! Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Don't hesitate to tell me if you have any questions.)

Chapter 4: home and heartache 

 

“my child, are you alright? You spaced out for a minute there.” Toriel tells me.  
“oh, sorry, I was remembering something” I reply  
“that's alright, my child.” she takes my hand. “come, I have another surprise for you” she guides me down the hallway and stops at the first door “a room of your own!” she rubs my head a little “wait, is something burning? Ah! Make yourselves at home!” she runs off to save the pie. I take flowey into the room and set him next to the empty picture frame.  
“ok, as much as we both love it here, can we please leave as soon as possible?” flowey asks “ I don't want to be here any longer than necessary. ”  
“ok, fine one night, ok?” I should get the pie slice before we go, it will be useful later.  
“good, glad we are in agreement. Now go to bed!” He responds 

 

-<9 hours later>-

 

I wake up to the sight of flowey stuffing his face into a slice of pie next to him. I try to hold back a burst of laughter… I failed “ hahahah oh my gosh flowey that was hilarious”  
He quickly turns at me, bits of pie are stuck on his face “Frisk! Why didn't you tell me you were awake!”  
“sorry! I just woke up when you were eating”  
“shut up! You know her pie is amazing! Don't act like you haven't done this yourself!” guilty. I take the slice of pie toriel left for me and put it in my inventory. I leave the bedroom and walk toward the living room where toriel is waiting for us.  
“ah, good morning my child” she looks at flowey “I see someone enjoyed the pie, hehe. Well anyway, I want to let you know how happy I am to have you both here. I can show you my favorite bug hunting spot, and I have prepared a curriculum for your education, this may come as a surprise to you, but I have always wanted to be a teacher, I suppose that really isn't that surprising. STILL. I'm glad you two could stay with me. So, what did you need, my child?”  
“what's the book you are reading?” I reply. I want to humor her, make her a little happy.  
“oh this, it's called ‘72 snail facts’, would you like to hear one?”  
“sure”  
“ ok, here's a good one, did you know that snails sometimes flip their digestive system as they mature? Now isn't that interesting.”  
“yeah” that was a lie, I've heard it hundreds of times before.  
“well, bother me if you need anything else.”  
“toriel, there was something else I needed to ask you”  
“What is it, my child?”  
“I need to leave the ruins.”  
…  
“Wait here, my child, I need to take care of something.” she leaves the room. I follow her down the stairs into the basement hallway.  
“you want to know how to return ‘home’ do you not? At the end of this hallway lies the entrance to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. Be a good child and go upstairs.” she walks farther down the hallway. No way to go but forward.

 

“i have seen it time and time again. if you leave, they, AGORE, will kill you.” yeah, so, I've killed him hundreds of times. “Don't you see, this is for your own sake.” she walks further. I follow.

 

“humph, you are just like the others. There is only one way to settle this. Prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive!”

 

*Toriel blocks the way!

 

*spare

 

“...” she throws a wave of fire at me. I stand completely still and focus on my emotions.

 

*you are filled with PATIENCE

 

my soul shifts colors from deep red to light blue. The magic flames pass through my soul, leaving me unharmed.

 

*spare

 

“..?” she throws another wave at me. once again, they phase through.

 

*spare

 

“what are you doing?” more fire.

 

*spare 

 

“fight or run away!” fire

 

*spare 

 

“stop it!”

 

*spare  
“I know that you want to go home” not really.  
*spare  
“but we can have a good life here together” not for long  
*spare  
“please, go up to your room.”  
*spare  
“why do you have to make this so difficult”  
*spare  
“...”  
*spare  
“no, I understand. The ruins can get quite boring, once you get used to them.”

 

*battle end

 

“if you want to leave so badly, I won't stop you. please, though when you go, don't come back. I hope you understand. Good bye, my child.” she couches down to hug me, stands back up, and walks to the edge of the room before taking one last glance toward me and leaving. I pick up Flowey’s pot, and walk to the exit.

 

*the thought of meeting sans fills you with DETERMINATION


	5. A Sansational time

Chapter 5: a sansational time 

 

I walk down the long passageway, Flowey’s pot in my hands. As we approach the large doorway, flowey asks “can I hear the plan yet?”

“not yet, flowey” I reply “ but I guarantee you will like the result.”

Flowey grumbles “you know I could just kill you if I wanted to”

“and then we would be back at toriel’s house. If you want to kill me, wait until after I save, ok?” not the first time flowey has threatened start a murder spree. Usually, when he gets really pissed off, he has me save before he starts, that way I can reverse the damage.

 

We enter the large room at the end of the ruins. I approach the small patch of grass in the center and take flowey out of the pot to set in the grass. “flowey, could you meet me again at the statue?"

“ok, fine, whatever. So what are you going to do with the smiler?”

“I got an idea for how to mess with him.”

“illusion magic?”

“illusion magic.” I finish “he's going to have a bad time.”

“Wow, well tell me how that turns out!” flowey ducks underground.

 

I close the door to the ruins behind me and walk out onto the path. I see the tree branch ahead of me and prepare a spell. I pass it

…

…

*snap

*ping

I cast the spell over myself to render myself invisible. I then teleport to behind one of the trees on the path. Now all that's left is to wait for him to notice I disappeared.

…

“Wait what?” sans walks out of the trees onto the path. “where did the kid go? Did they run off? Heh, I guess seeing a skeleton in the woods left em pretty rattled. Heheh… I need to find me before paps does.” He walks down the pathway. “ Aw jeez, I'm supposed to be looking after this kid.” He keeps walking, nearing ever closer to the gate. I teleport “don’t look like their ov-”

 

“monster” He freezes “don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.” He slowly turns toward me. I extend my right hand to him. He goes to shake it, and a loud farting sound can be heard.

 

“heh, the old whoppie-cushion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny. Weird, you seem to have been expecting it. Huh. Kid, don't scare me like that again.”  
“Awwww, that was fun though. You look like you jumped out of your skin, and that's no fibula” I reply.   
“kid, just don't.” He looks behind him. “Looks like my bro ‘s coming. Hey, follow me, just head through this gate thingy. Yeah, just head right through, my brother made the bars to wide to stop anybody.” I follow him. “quick, hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp.” I hide behind the lamp.

 

“sup, bro” sans starts.

“YOU KNOWS WHAT ‘SUP’ BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T CALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES!” there's the skeleton we all know and love. 

 

-Author was lazy and skiped the speech we all know-

 

“NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” Papyrus leaves “HEH”

…

“Alright you can come out now.” I step out from behind the lamp. “you should get going before he comes back, ‘cause otherwise, you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes.”sans tells me.

“hey, sorry about earlier. I'll make it up to you. Your brother seems pretty desperate to capture a human, so tell you what, I'll let him try and capture me, ok?”

“stole the words right outta my skull, kid. Welp, see ya” He walks the opposite direction. I walk toward snowdin 

* the thought of being friends with the great papyrus fills you with DETERMINATION 

 

End of chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(for the record, Sans does not remember between resets. Most stories that I've seen do it, but it is not true in cannon. My evidence for this is that sans wouldn't need his secret codewords if he did remember. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this regardless. See ya.)


	6. The papyrus fan  club

Chapter 6: the papyrus fan club.

 

I walk to the area where sans and papyrus are talking. “SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE-” suddenly, papyrus noticed me (I know it's the rock, but still) sans and papyrus take turns looking at me and each other, slowly accelerating to the point where where they are spinning in place like a top. I cut them off before paps says anything. This is going to be painful.

 

“Oh my gosh!” I shout out “is that? It is! The great papyrus!” I'm talking like an over excited child. My physical age helps with that. “I am your biggest fan!” I sprint up to him and latch onto one of his legs. “your so cool! Your battle body looks more epic than I've heard! And that scarf! It looks amazing!” Papyrus looks genuinely shocked.

 

“ER, SANS, IS THIS A HUMAN? AND WHY DO THEY LOOK SO FAMILIAR?” Papyrus asks, shaking the leg I am holding on to.

 

“uh…” sans is lost for words “yeah?” 

 

“I can't wait to see your famous puzzles!” I shout at the top of my lungs… still can't get loud enough to get all caps.

 

“WELL… THAN I MUST BE OFF TO PREPARE THEM.” I release his leg “ AHEAD YOU SHALL FACE MANY DANGEROUS AND DEADLY TRAPS AND JAPES! PROCEED ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” He runs off.  
…  
“wow, kid, that's some dedication” sans tells me. “ I mean, I know my brother is cool and all, but that was overkill.” 

“I know people like him.” I say “ he's an egotistical and prideful little kid. Figure acting like his biggest fan would be the best way to make him happy.” It is one of the better ways.

“welp, good luck keeping that act up. I'll see you up ahead.” sans finishes. I move forward, ready to tackle all the same puzzles, and to lighten up papyrus as best I know how.

 

End of chapter 6


	7. Bonetrousel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I would like to point out that I am not really proud of this chapter. I made Papyrus' fight drastically shorter than normal, and I wish I hadn't. But, I'm still going to post it as is so that it stays true to the original.

Chapter 7: bonetrousle 

 

I have just finished going through all of papyrus’ puzzles, acting like his biggest fan in the whole world. Right now I am in the foggy area at the edge of snowdin town. I see papyrus through the fog. “HALT, HUMAN!” He starts “ALLOW ME TO SHARE SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS, SUCH AS THE JOY OF MEETING ANOTHER SPAGHETTI LOVER, AND FINDING A FRIEND TO ENJOY PUZZLES WITH, AND EVEN MEETING SOMEONE AS OBSESSED WITH ME AS I AM! THESE FEELINGS, THEY SURELY ARE WHAT YOU'RE FEELING RIGHT NOW! AS SUCH I HAVE CHOSEN TO…” He stops and turns around. “NO… THIS IS ALL WRONG! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE CAPTURING YOU! FAME IS ALMOST WITHIN MY GRASP! I AM PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER! OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

 

*Battle start 

 

*Spare 

 

“SO YOU WON'T FIGHT. VERY WELL, PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MY FAMOUS BLUE ATTACK!” He throws a bunch of light blue bone attacks at me. They phase through my soul, leaving it unharmed. Suddenly my soul turns blue and I am forced to the ground. A bone attack speeds toward me and slams into my soul.

 

*HP 27/20

 

Good thing I stopped at the inn before I came here. “YOUR BLUE NOW! THAT'S MY ATTACK!”

 

*spare

 

“PRESS ‘UP’ TO GO UP” Papyrus throws a series of short bone attacks at me. I jump over them fairly easily. 

 

*spare

 

“HOLD UP LONGER TO GO HIGHER” He uses taller bones to try and hit me. Been here enough times to jump over these flawlessly. 

 

*spare

 

“NYEHEHEHE!” He throws bones in alternating white and blue. This one still tricks me up sometimes. I get hit once

 

*HP 24/20

 

*spare

 

“FAME AWAITS ME!” He throws bones of varying height at me. I get through them well enough.

 

*spare

 

“I WILL FINALLY GET THE RESPECT I DESERVE!” He throws a waves of bones for me to avoid. I manage to get over them.

 

*spare 

 

“MY BROTHER, SANS, WELL, HE WON'T CHANGE VERY MUCH.” He goes back to taller bone attacks. I evade them all.

 

*Spare

 

“I'LL HAVE ALL THE LOVING FANS… I… COULD…”

 

*Papyrus seems troubled

 

*act, talk

 

*you ask papyrus what is wrong.

 

“NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!”

 

*act, talk

 

*you tell papyrus that you want to know what is wrong

 

“IT'S JUST, I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD… AND TO GET IN, I WOULD HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU, MY BIGGEST FAN… IF I CAPTURE YOU, YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO THE CAPITAL, AND I WON'T GET TO SEE YOU ANYMORE”

 

*act, talk

 

*you tell papyrus that he doesn't need to be in the royal guard to be popular.

 

“YOUR RIGHT, HUMAN. AFTER ALL, I HAVE YOU! I HAVE DECIDED. I AM ELECTING TO SPARE YOU”

 

*Papyrus is spareing you

 

*you won!

 

We are out of the fight, back at the edge of town. Papyrus is facing me. “MY WONDERFUL FAN, I AM SO LUCKY TO HAVE YOU! MEET ME IN SNOWDIN IF YOU WANT TO HANG OUT.” Papyrus makes a running leap over me, back into snowdin. 

 

I walk forward into waterfall to see sans at his sentry post. I walk up to him. “hey, looks like you're fight went well. i was just about to head over to grilbys, Wana come?”

 

“sure” I reply. I need to have this talk with him on this run.

 

“Alright, I'll let you peel me away from work for a while. Take my hand, I know a short cut.” we teleport into the main room of grilbys. “fast shortcut, huh?” He talks with a few of the locals before we head to the barstool. I knock off the whoppie-cushion.  
“huh, looks like some weirdo is putting whoppie-cushions on some of the seats in here” I glance slyly at sans. 

 

“heh, whoever that is”

 

We wait for a moment before I ask grilby for 2 orders of fries. Sans takes and downs the whole bottle of ketchup. “you good, sans?”

 

“yup, just had a question for-”  
“before you begin, I need to tell you something” I cut him off. I surround us in a privacy bubble with magic. I seal the rest of the events on this reset with the next 6 words

 

“I am the legendary fart master”

 

End of chapter 7


	8. Speaking of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(This was one of my better chapters. Warning you now, this is a large rant of reasons why to forgive flowey. You don't need to care if you don't need to. That said, enjoy the chapter!)

Chapter 8: speaking of time.

“I'm sorry, kid I don't think I heard you right, what was that again” sans asks me.

“you heard me right” I reply “I am the legendary fart master”

…

“heh, I can't believe you actually said it”

“that’s what you said the first time, too.”

“welp, if you're the one who can reset than you probably know what I was going to say next, right?”

“yup, you were going to ask me about flowey, the talking flower, right?”

“um, actually I was going to say-”  
“echo flower? Don't play games with me sans, you may not remember my resets, but you do have information on Flowey’s. anything flowey did can't be taken back anymore, only what I do. But that's ok, right? He didn't kill anyone that time, giving you that entire time period to dream and remember what he did.”

…

“got me there kid, so, what you got on him.”

“where actually really good friends now.” I take one of the fries in front of me and eat it. “he is easy to make upset, but if you understand him, it's kinda hard to hate him.”

“kid, how can you be friends with that thing? Do you have any idea what he's done?”

“no, I know exactly what he's done. He actually killed me more than anyone else down here the first time.”

“then why, kid?”

“allow me to tell you his story. Once, before the resets, he was a little kid. He was a happy and care free child. And then he died. His dust scattered on a field of buttercup flowers… and then, he woke up. The royal scientist, Dr Alphys, injected one of the flowers with DETERMINATION, turning him into what he is now. He was alone, afraid, and suddenly turned into a flower. He called for help…”I stare sans in the eye sockets “ but nobody came. Eventually, king Asgore heard his crying, discovered his old identity. Flowey should have been happy. But he wasn't. He was soulless. He couldn't feel compassion for the king. Flowey scoured the underground searching for something that he could feel compassion for. But nothing worked, not even his own mother and father. In his depression, he tried to kill himself. But his determination wouldn't let him. He discovered that he had control over the timeline. Out of boredom and desperation, he experimented with the underground, hoping he could feel compassion for anything. But he didn't succeed. He did everything, helped everyone, saved everyone, hurt everyone, killed everyone. He was a lost, soulless, and immortal child. Eventually, he just stopped trying and let time pass on, that is,until I showed up.” 

“and why is that?”

“because my DETERMINATION surpassed his.”

…

…

…

…

…

“alright, kid, I got an alternate question for ya then, how long have you been in control?”

“sans, don't call me a kid. I'm not. I've been here for over 75,000 resets. Every time I do, I average about 20 years in it before I reset again. Do the math, bone head”

*(for those to lazy to pull out a caculator, that's 1,500,000 years.)

…

…

…

“so yeah” I break the silence “that’s why we're friends. Where the only 2 people who remember between resets and know what it's like to have that power. We share that common ground.”

… 

“wow, that's a lot to fit in my skull.”

“I know, I find its a lot to process too, sometimes.” I disipate the bubble around us. “well, I think I've taken enough of your time.” I stand up off the stool. “by the way, can you foot the bill, sans? I'm flat broke. Don't worry, it's just 10,000 G”

“heheh, good one”

“got it from the best” I wink at him and exit the restaurant.

End of chapter 8


	9. Cooking with a cool skeleton

Chapter 9: cooking with a cool skeleton 

I walk up to papyrus at the entrance to his and sans’ house. “HELLO, HUMAN, I SEE YOU HAVE ARRIVED FOR OUR ‘HANG OUT’ RIGHT?”

“Yep” I reply “I would love to cook some spaghetti with you!”

“OK THAN! BUT FIRST, LET ME SHOW YOU TO A PLACE I SPEND A LOT OF TIME AT.” He takes my hand and leads me across town, to the edge of Grilbys, and back. “MY HOUSE!” He walks inside and I follow him in. I wander around the house for a bit, pretending I haven't already memorized the place. I finish up in kitchen. I need to do something now that will help everyone else a lot later in the timeline. I need to teach him how to actually cook spaghetti.

“ hey, papyrus, can I cook some spaghetti with you?”

“ OF COURSE, SMALL HUMAN! DO YOU WANT TO DO THAT FOR OUR ‘HANG OUT’?”

“Yes.”

“SPLENDID! HANG OUT START!”

*hang out start!

“SO, HERE WE ARE, HANGING OUT, I NEVER ACTUALLY DONE THIS BEFORE. BUT WORRY NOT! I'M SURE WE CAN DO IT! I OF COURSE, AM ALREADY A MASTER IN CULINARY PREPARATION, BUT, I AM HERE TO HELP YOU! SO, YOUNG HUMAN, WHERE DO WE START.” 

“we should start with the noodles. Get a large pot and fill it with water.” 

“ON IT, CHEF… WHAT CAN I CALL YOU?”

“Frisk, my name’s Frisk.” 

“OK THEN, CHEF FRISK!” He rummages through some of the drawers and pulls out a fairly large pot and fills it with water. I go through one of the lower cabinets and pull out a pack of spaghetti noodles and set it on the counter. 

“Ok, papyrus, I need you to put the spaghetti into the pot, I can't reach it” curse my short child body.

“RIGHT AWAY!” He picks up the box of spaghetti I pulled out.”NYEH!” He throws the spaghetti, box included, into the pot. 

“ paps no!” I use blue magic to float the box out of the water. 

“I SEE YOU ARE USEING MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK. I'M FLATTERED!” I pull the spaghetti noodles out of the wet box and throw the box into the trash can. I also throw in a small amount of salt into the pot. 

“ papyrus, the box isn't edible.”

“...I KNEW THAT, HUMAN FRISK.” Yeah, sure, now you do.

“Well, let's keep going. Can you get a few tomatoes for me?” 

“OF COURSE!” He pulls a few large tomatoes from the cabinets

“Now smash ‘em”

“I AM THE MASTER OF SMASH!” He summons a large bone attack. “NYEEEEH!”

*Annoying dog used thief! It's super effective!

The dog bursts out of the cabinet under the sink, leaps at papyrus, and steals the bone right out of his hands “GET THAT DOG!” He shouts. We chase the dog around the house for a bit before it escapes out the front door. The sound of sans’ trombone can be heard. “ SANS! STOP PLAGUING MY LIFE WITH INCIDENTAL MUSIC!” we walk back into the kitchen.  
“Here, use this”

*you give papyrus the stick.

“ THIS WILL WORK EXCELNTLY! THANK YOU HUMAN FRISK!” He turns back to the tomatoes… needless to say, the tomatoes where pasted. 

“ good, now, scrape that into another pot and put it on the stove.” while he does that I get a few herbs and spices to put in the sauce. Nothing to fancy, just nothing inedible. I put some into the sauce pot.

-few minutes later-

The spaghetti is done cooking and the sauce is ready. We drain the noodles and put them into 3 plates as I pour the sauce on top of them. About this time, sans walks out of his room and downstairs. “heya, what's cooking?”  
“WHY HELLO SANS, YOU SHOWED UP JUST IN TIME FOR DINNER! THE HUMAN AND I MADE SPAGHETTI!” 

“oh” I saw you cringe there, sans “cool”

I take one of the plates and hand it to sans. He eyes it skepticaly.

“Trust me, it's good.” I whisper to him. “You will thank me for this later”

Sans takes a bite, his face lights up “wow,pap, this the best one you've ever made!”

“WELL OF COURSE! NOTHING BUT THE BEST FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS HELPFUL ASSISTANT, FRISK!” Yeah, ‘assistant’

We sit and eat dinner on the couch, engaging in some small talk and show off some of the magic I know. Before long, it's late and sans fell asleep awhile ago. “WELL, FRISK, WE SHOULD HEAD OFF TO BED NOW. I WILL SET SANS UP IN HIS ROOM. FEEL FREE TO TAKE THE COUCH FOR THE NIGHT!” He walks upstairs. I make myself comfortable and close my eyes.

*the thought of a good night's sleep fills you with…

…

…

…

?

End of chapter 9


	10. Tr...Res...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *(th...apt...s...spoi...or...th...nd...yo...sh...nt...be...se...thi...)

Chapter 10: ...ue..res...  
…  
...  
I…  
...  
...fai   
…  
...I led…  
...  
Ho… id… hi...ppe…  
…  
...hy… o...ti…ee...he...res...ton…  
...  
...y...det...nat...hou...exi...ow…  
...  
...hy  
...  
WHY!  
...  
...  
O…  
...  
...ow...ge...t…  
...  
No...i...fin...et...i…  
...  
...it...ot...y...ow…  
...  
…’s...ou…  
...  
Yo...re...he...e...eep...m...he…  
...  
...ou...ju...nt...e...t...se...ag...on...ou…  
...  
We...n…  
...  
I...nt…  
...  
If...re...as...il...rem…  
...  
I...nt...se...im...ag...te...at…  
...  
...can...st...at...kin...f...bet..al  
...  
...o...yo...il...av...o...d...t...  
...  
bes... y...ve...pro...bly...hea...ll...is...bef...re  
...  
S...  
...  
*...o...u...wa...t...tr...res...  
...  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
I wake up in a daze. Looking around I see I am on a bed of yellow flowers.

End of chapter 10


	11. off to waterfall

Chapter 11: off to waterfall.

I snap upright on the couch. What the heck was that dream? All I remember was being on the flower bed. I'm going to need a glass of water...

-few hours later-

I exit the skelebros house and make my way to waterfall. I wave as i pass sans’ sentry station and move on to the next area. I walk toward the waterfall in the next room and go through the gap and get the dusty tutu. Might as well have the defense buff. 

I walk into the room with the tall grass and hide in it. Off up the cliff, I can here papyrus and Undyne’s conversation. I let them finish before I take another step forward. Suddenly, undyne hears me and approached the edge of the cliff she's on. She looks over at the grass. I can hear the sound of a spear being generated, before it dissipates and she sneaks back into the shadows. I walk out of the grass to have monster kid rush past me. I decide to play with his Undyne obsession. “Hey, did you see Undyne there. She was looking right at me!”

“I know! That was awesome! Man you're so lucky! maybe we will see her up ahead!” He runs off, trips, gets back up, and keeps running. I follow in the same direction.

End of chapter 11


	12. Plan Undyne PT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(double post because it's been a while since I've updated)

Chapter 12: plan Undyne pt 1

Pt 1; let Undyne know EXACTLY what she's dealing with.

I approach the first bridge where Undyne first attacks me. Been here enough times to know exactly where to stop. I walk forward slowly…  
…  
Suddenly spears land in the bridge in front of me. Off to the side, I can see Undyne between the pillars. Normally, this is where I run away, but this is where things get interesting. I throw a few bolts of weak magic at her. She is shocked for a moment and fails to get out of the way of them. They don't really do a lot of damage to her, but it gets my point across. I am not your regular human. After that, I take off. Undyne gathers herself and begins to pursue me down the bridge, exchanging attacks as we dash across the bridge. As we approach the end, I jump into the grass and make myself invisible. I can hear her heavy footsteps as she walks through the grass. I see her walk up to where she saw me stop, and shoves her hand into the grass and pulls monster kid out. She stands there looking at him for a moment before setting him down and walking off. I exit the grass and see monster kid rush past me again.   
“Woah, did to see that!” monster kid says to me. “She touched me! I'm never washing my face again! Man, if only you were standing a little to the left! Don't worry I'm sure we'll see her again up ahead!” He runs off, trips, gets back up, and keeps running. Only way to go is forward. 

-a few rooms later-

I arrived at the statue. I walk into the next room to grab an umbrella, and walk back to put it over the statue. A soft melody can be heard from the statue. I sit down in front of it for a few minutes, listening to the song…  
…  
…  
…  
…   
…   
…   
After a while, I hear a sound next to me. “Howdy, frisk” it's Flowey again. “Showed up, just like you asked.” you know, I still remember all those many resets ago when we first became friends…

*the thought of remembering such all pleasant memory, it fills you with DETERMINATION…

End of chapter 12


	13. befriending a serial murderer

Chapter 13: befriending a serial murderer 

Reset: 2

I walk into the second room of the ruins… Where's asriel? Eh, I'm sure I'll see him again up ahead. I see toriel walk into the room…

-later-

I just finished the date with papyrus. Still no sign of him. Last time, he just followed me everywhere I went. Maybe he's in waterfall?

-later-

Undyne was a little easier this time, thank goodness I remembered healing items this time. Still no sign of him… maybe hotland?

-later-

Guess I was wrong. Than again, if I was a plant, I would probably stay out of an area filled with lava too… he's probably not at the core… maybe he's in new home?

-later-

Still wrong… I don't want to fight Asgore again… maybe he set up the letter from Undyne?

-later-

I was wrong…

-later-

I have to fight asgore now… I know I can’t free them like this, but what else can I do? I have to try.

-later-

He didn't show up… I fought with asgore and won, but asriel didn't show up and finish him off… now I just live down here… I need to find him.

-later-

It's been weeks since I fought with asgore. I've been able to hang out with my friends, but I am not happy. I know I took the happy ending from them, and I can't bring it back without his help… I have to find him.

-much later-

After months of searching, I finally found him. He's at the crumbling statue in waterfall. he put an umbrella over it and now it is playing a relaxing melody. I approach him slowly 

“there you are, asriel.” I tell him “I've been searching the entire underground for you.”

“Frisk.” His reply is much less cheerful than I remember. “I'm not asriel. I'm flowey. Asriel died a long time ago."

“your asriel to me. Now come on, where were you hiding all this time?”

“I was trying to avoid you. You had your happy ending. Why did you take it all back.”

“it was a mistake! I didn't know what the ‘reset’ button would do! I'm just trying to get the happy ending back! I can't do that without you!"

“Frisk! I still remember everything! What it felt like to care about anything! When that was gone at least I knew that everyone else was happy! But no! You destroyed all of that! Why would I help you again!”

“as-”

“Asriel is gone! He died and turned to dust! All i am is his memories inside a soulless flower! I'm flowey, flowey the soulless flower!”

…

…”flowey, do you want to see the surface?”

“Frisk, you know why I can't go up there. I can't care about anything. What would stop me from killing someone.”

“I can stop you”

…

…

“frisk, when was the Last time you SAVED?”

“right before I fought Asgore”

“perfect. Load. Expect a phone call from Undyne.”

“got it, thanks ‘Flowey’, you've been a great help.” I prepare to-

*LOAD

I'm back in the hallway before the barier. I walk back, to the core…

-later- 

I get a phone call.

-later-

All of my friends are in front of me. Toriel intercepted the fight, just like last time, and one by one, all my friends showed up. Still hate what has to happen next. Suddenly, a vine flies across the room as flowey traps everyone. “howdy, frisk! Ready to fix all of our mistakes?” everyone looks at As- ‘Flowey’ and I strangely. “let's go break a barrier! Sorry everyone but I'm going to need to borrow your souls for a while!” everything fades to white…

...

…

…

“frisk, how are you feeling.” it's Asriel “ I know how I am, it feels great. I missed this, the ability to feel compassion.”

“glad to see you like this again.” 

“heheh, well, let's not fight again this time, ok? Yeah, let's just get to the point.”

*Asriel destroyed the barrier 

“well, I'll be a flower again soon. Tell you what, you can find me at the flower bed at the beginning of the ruins, ok? See you soon…” everything fades to black…

...

…

…

“th...is...al...jus...a...ad...drea…  
Pleas...my...child… you need to wake up”

I wake up

-later-

“wow” flowey tells me “it's just as beautiful as I remember.” I found him at the flower bed in the ruins. I took one of the boots from the chest in toriel’s house to put flowey in. He isn't exactly ‘happy’ but it will work until we can find a better option. We are looking out at the area beyond Mt ebbot. 

“you see all this, flowey, this is our world now.” I start to carry him down the mountain “let's go enjoy it” and everyone was happy. We explored the world and enjoyed full and happy lives on the surface…

…

…

…

…

…

Well, at least until the-

*RESET 

end of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(just so that no one is confused( because they where last time) 'Serial murderer' if you jumble the letters spells Asriel Dreemurr)

Chapter 14: plan Undyne pt 2

“Frisk, you ok there?” Flowey’s voice snaps me out of the memory “you spaced out again.”

“ Sorry, I was remembering back when we first decided to be friends.”

“ok, sure, whatever. So, what's your big ‘idea’ for Undyne.”

“glad you asked, I'm gonna need you help with it.” I move close to flowey and whisper my idea to flowey.

-spoilers =P-

“I like this plan” Flowey’s face shifts to one of his more evil expressions.   
“now don't forget. You can't over do it. If you do, I'll have to load and we have to start over, ok?”  
“right, right. Whatever. I'll go get ready.” flowey ducks underground. Well, I think I've spent enough time waiting here. I stand up and walk toward the exit.

-few rooms later-

I approach the second bridge. I know that Undyne is about to fill the floor with spears. I walk casually across the bridge and stop when I see the blue marks on the floor in front of and behind me. Suddenly, spears shoot out of the marks. Undyne is on the bridge below me, so I do the most reasonable and calm thing I can. I walk casually down the bridge as Undyne throws spears into it. I walk the correct path, stopping and sidestepping whenever there is a spear in the way. The first time I did this, I didn't survive. But that was a long time ago. Now, I can just walk through like it's nothing.   
Needless to say, I get to the end without getting hit even once. Before I reach the end, however, I stop and turn around and stare Undyne in the eye, before launching several glowing red magic daggers through the bridge. Before the bridge collapses, I stand straight and give Undyne a mock salute. The bridge collapses under me.

Plan Undyne pt 2: let Undyne know I am NOT afraid of her.

End of chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A very VERY mad dummy

I wake up on the bed of golden flowers in the garbage dump. Well, guess I gotta help out mad dummy again soon. I walk forward through the watter. I see the SAVE star up ahead.

*seeing the endless cycle of trash fills you with DETERMINATION 

*game SAVED 

Well, guess I have to keep going. I wade through more of the water, passing a few random items as I go. I get to the space food cooler. I never really understood why these can heal me. I mean, they are HUMAN food, not magic monster food. They shouldn't be able to be converted directly into life energy like monster food can… then again, there is also the self replicating dog residue that I already have… I really don't understand most of the things here. I stopped taking things seriously the moment I read the ‘press z to read signs’ sign in the ruins. I mean, seriously, what is this, a video game?...

Actually, that would explain a few things…

Whatever. I take the 2 food bars and keep walking until I aproach the dummy. Now let's help the ghost out.

And by ‘help’ I mean ‘piss him off as much as possible’.

“ugly thing” I tell it

*you hit the dummy.

*it falls over into the water.

*you don't feel guilty about it at all.

I start to walk away before a sound stops me. I turn around to see the dummy glaring at me “what the hell was that for!” it shouts. It ducks into the water and pops back out in front of me. “I am the ghost who lives in a dummy. My co-”

“what the heck are you, a manaquin?” I  interrupt it.

“Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!”

“no!” I stick my tongue out at it.

“What! WHAT! STOP THAT! I'll scare the soul right out of your body!”

*battle start!

*fight

I throw a weak magic attack at the dummy. It only deals 1 damage, but I need to be careful. It only has 17 HP. “Hey! That hurt! Don't attack me with magic attacks!” He has multiple smaller dummies enter the area. “dummies! attack!” the dummies shoot magic attacks at me. Eh, might as well practice for later.

*you are filled with KINDNESS

My soul shifts colors to a deep green color. I use the shield to block the incomeing attacks.

*act talk 

*you say something mean.

*the dummy is more angry.

“That was mean!” the dummies throw more magic at me. I blocked all of it again.

*act yell

*you yell at the dummy

*even mader

“shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!” some of the dummies launch themselves at me. I use the shield to deflect them away.

*act talk

*you say something that wouldn't be allowed in a T rated fanfic.

*the dummy is really mad now.

“Watch your mouth!” a large combination of dummies and magic flies at me. I manage to block all of it.

*act talk

*you mock the dummy 

*it gets so mad that suddenly…

Mission accomplished 

*it's the glad dummy!

“oh, what's this feeling? Am I finally, Corpreal? Oh wow, this feels so, relaxing. As a thanks for helping me, I will spare you

*the glad dummy is spareing you.

*you won!

End of chapter 15


	16. Chill

Chapter 16: chill

I say goodbye to the glad dummy as I walk out of the garbage dump. I can see napstablook in the room with me. “oh, hello again… it's nice to see you again… I guess…”

“Hello there Blooky, glad I ran into again.” I give him a patient smile.

“heheh… hey, I live around here, if you want to hang out, I guess… or not… that's fine too…” He leaves the room toward his house. I might as well follow him. I approach his house and knock on the door before opening it. “Oh... you actually came… gee… well… welcome to my home… why don't you take a look around… or not...I guess…” He does actually have a pretty decent place, for a ghost that is. I've already seen everything here, so I just want to skip to the ‘laying down and feeling like garbage’ part. I approach the fridge. “oh, your hungry… oh… I'll get you something to eat…” He opens the fridge… somehow… and pulls out a small sandwich. “here, it's called a ghost sandwich…” I try to take a bite to be nice. I phase right through it. “oh… sorry… I messed up… I'll just…” He puts it back in the fridge. “usually, after a meal… I like to practice an old family tradition… do you want to join me?” 

“sure!” I respond.

“ok… you might want to lay down… now, just stay still. You can stand up whenever you want… so only move if you want to get up…” I lay down on the ground with napstablook.

…

…

…

*(ok, warning you now, this is mostly just a big ball of filler. You can skip it if you want.)  
…

…

…

…

…

…

…

It's funny.

...sometimes I like to just sit here and think for a while...

…

…

It's weird what my mind can come up with sometimes…  
Sometimes I like to imagine alternate timelines...  
Alternate universes…

…

…

…

Sometimes…

…

… Sometimes I try to imagine what they look like…  
Some are like mine…

Some aren’t… 

Some, everyone is different…

Some are like mine, but it's someone else in my place… 

Some, the underground doesn't even exist, and we are just a story…

…

…

...some of those scare me…

Anything can happen, in a single moment…

Some of the worst things imaginable…

…

…

…

Well...

Those aren't my universe…

I live in this one…

No matter how much I alter the timeline…

It's still the same universe…

…

My universe...

…

…

I need this one to be the best it can…

I stand up.

*(ok, it's over now)

“oh, your done now...” napstablook tells me “ok then… I'll just… stay here…”

“thanks for having me over, that was fun!”

“heheh…”

I exit the house.

End of chapter 16


	17. plan Undyne pt 3

Chapter 17: plan Undyne pt 3

I exit the book family farm and make my way through the mazes in the first dark room. I enter tem village, to be greeted by all the temmies talking in whatever language they speak.

“h0I” the first one speaks to me “mY name t3m, t3m tH3 T3Em!e” there language is much more understandable when it's written. I decide to ignore all of the temmies and just walk to the shop. I pull the dog residue out of my inventory… this is going to take a while.

-much MUCH later-

Well that sucked, but I finally got my hands on the tem armor. Now I know that it's kinda cheating to use, but at this point, I hardly care. Besides, it's the only piece of armor I can use that looks even remotely like armor. Well, with that out of the way, time to get back to the plan. I leave the village and make my way through both mazes and into the dark room. Before I reach the echo flower, I stop in place. “behind me?” I call out.

“how did you…” I turn around to see Undyne decked out in her armor in front of me. “never mind… seven. Seven human souls, and our king, asgore, will have the power of a god. Six, that's how many we have collected so far. This is your last chance, surrender your soul, or I will be forced to tear it from your body!” she charges a spear in her hands. I make a battle stance as she approaches me. I feel my soul about to leave my body, before we get interrupted by monster kid. I try to act supprised.

“Yo, undyne! I'll help you fight” He looks at both of us a few times, before coming to the realization “wait, who is she fighting?” 

I interrupt before Undyne can grab him “um, actually, undyne and I where just about to have a ‘friendly duel’, sorry, but you can't be here. We don't want you getting hurt.” 

“oh… ok then… I suppose I should get going then…” Undyne leads them out of the room. Well, guess that's done. I walk onto the illuminated path toward the bridge. As I get toward the edge, monster kid rushes up behind me.

“yo, it's you again… man, this feels weird, I've never had to tell this to anyone else. Your a human, right?”

“yes”

“wow, I knew it. I guess, I guess that means we have to be enemies, huh. Don't worry, I don't think I would win any fight with you. While Undyne was taking me away, she said that even SHE wasn't sure if she could beat you…” looks like it's working so far. “so yeah… I'm gonna just, go…” He runs back down the bridge, and trips halfway through, snagging his shirt on a loose nail. At the same, time Undyne aperes at the other end of the bridge. I take the most obvious decision, I approach kid, but as I do so, the nail falls out, leaving monster kid in a free fall. undyne starts to panic and is about to jump after him,but not before I jump off first, and use blue magic to slow down monster kid and I. We float there for a minute, before I float us both back onto the bridge in front of Undyne.

“Kid, don't go running around on bridges, it's not safe.” I turn to look at Undyne. “get him home to his family, I'll fight you at the mountain.” I walk away as Undyne grabs monster kid and caries him off the bridge. I walk through a few more rooms and approach the mountain. I see Undyne in all her armored glory on top of the mountain. She starts her standard lines. 

“seven, seven human souls, and our king, king asgore, will become a god. Six, that's how many we have collected thus far. But as is customary, I will tell you our story. Long ago…” here it comes “no... you know what.  
SCREW IT  
WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY  
WHEN WHERE ABOUT TO FIGHT!”

Mission accomplished

“Nygehhhhhh!!!!"

There is a large flash of light, when it fades, undyne can be seen without her helmet. “you!” she shouts “I used to think that humans where kinda cool. And all you've done is prove it right! Flashy magic, bad a** attitude, risking your life to save someone else! That's all things awesome in my book! I don't even care about killing you anymore! Hell, I don't even care if I win! I just want a chance to fight someone as epic as you! When you are ready, step forward.” as ‘ready’ as I am, there are two things I need first. A decent wepon, and a save. I use my magic to create a physical weapon

*you got the magic knife.

*ATC:5-99

*only hits as hard as you want to.

With that out of the way, I need my safety precaution. I approach the save star.

*the wind is howling.

*you are filled with DETERMINATION 

*Game SAVED 

All set now, I turn back to Undyne and approach the mountain.

“Alright, HERE I COME!”Undyne shouts ands she jumps of the mountain. I get in a battle stance.

*battle start!

Undyne moves to use green soul magic on me, but before she can

*you are filled with KINDNESS 

My soul shifts green, and I put the shield in my left hand, knife in my right.

We shout in unison 

“En-Garde!”

End of chapter 17


	18. the SPAR of justice

Chapter 18: the SPAR of justice 

*act challenge 

*you tell Undyne to give it all she's got.

*Undyne’s stats rose

She's going to need that buff. “as long as your green, you can't escape!”

“wasn't planning on running.” it's the truth. I already spent all this time building her respect for me. Running away would ruin that.

Undyne starts slowly, throwing four spears from the same direction. I simply put the shield in front of me, blocking the spears.

*slash 

*37

Yes, I'm fighting back, I know. She throws a few spears from different directions. I use the shield to block them as I turn.

*challenge 

*you tell Undyne to pick up the pace.

*the attacks get faster.

She has more spears shoot at me, much faster than before. One of them gets past my guard.

*HP 17/ 20 

I'll be fine for a while. Keep going.

*challenge 

*you compliment them on the good hit on you.

*Undyne swells with pride.

She has a slow moving spear on my left as dozens of spears shoot at me from every other angle. I blocked all the incoming spears before turning to the last one. I deflect it with my knife.

*slash

*43

She throws a ton of spears at me, before forcing my soul red. I dodge out of the way of the last spear.

*magic

*you cast an illusion over your weapon, making it look 3 times your size.

*slash

*128

“impressive, human” she still has a lot of HP. I need to get her low for this to work. She throws spears from all directions at me. I duck, dodge, and leap over them.

*slash 

*135

She has spears shoot out of the ground at me. I sidestep and jump over them as they come.

*magic 

*you create a bolt of magic in your hands and throw it at Undyne.

*84

“try that one again, I dare you!” she let's me have another shot. 

*magic 

*you summon another bolt.

*she blocks it with her spear.

“got it! Ha!” she throws another wave of spears to dodge. Part way through it she swings her spear and forces my soul green again.

*slash 

*186

She’s about half health now. She throws several spears at you, including one yellow one. You let yourself get tricked by it.

*HP 14/20

Alright, I need to finish this.

*act challenge 

*you warn Undyne your about to use a ‘special attack’

“bring it on!” Undyne throws a complex mixture of blue and yellow spears. Useing a combination of blocking them with my shield, and deflecting them with my dagger, I avoid getting hit at all.

*magic 

*you charge a large beam attack 

*(I'm sorry... I regret this, but it happened in the original...)

I shout out “ka me ha me”

That moment, when you realized, you messed up. 

That's Undyne’s face right now.

“OH SHI-” She tries to get out of the way

“Haaaaaaaa!” I fire the Laser. everything flashes a blinding white…

*563

When the light fades, Undyne can be seen clutching her burnt and broken armor as she kneels on the ground.

*Undyne has low HP

*Spare 

“why are you spareing me, kid.”

“Undyne, you can't take any more of this. This battle is over.”

“but... I... I... can't give up.”

“Undyne, it's over.”

“no... I... I... danmit, fine, you win.

*You wo-

Suddenly, magic bullets surround Undyne. With how little HP she has left, she won't survive. As they close in on her I run up and knock her down as the bullets hit me

*HP 01/20

Plan Undyne pt 4: SAVE her.

End of chapter 18


	19. battle with a true hero

Chapter 19: battle with a true hero.

I barely manage to catch my breath before bullets start flying at me from all directions. Not even undying goes this fast! I can't afford to get hit by anything right now. I can barely keep up with all of it! After a long series of bullets, they stop for a moment. My turn. I need Undyne in this helping me.

*you give Undyne one of your crab apples from your inventory.

“Undyne! I need your help!” 

“alright, help me up.” she extends her hand. I take it and help pull her up.

*Undyne ate the crab apple

*HP restored.

Ok, her HP is still low, but she should be able to survive a few hits. I need to heal myself too, but bullets start flying at us again before I can do anything. Undyne summons a spear and starts to block some of the incoming projectiles. Makes it a little easier on me, but they are still a pain to try and block all of them. Again, they slow down 

*ate the space food

*HP restored

“where the hell you hiding, punk!” Undyne shouts next to me. “I'm going to kill you when I find you!” the bullets start flying again, this time, some of them start changing direction as they aproach, making it much more difficult to block them. I get hit once, and Undyne twice.

*you share the bicicle 

*HP restored on both of you

“Undyne, I don't think this guy's going to stop!” I shout “we need to get out of here!”

“danmit, your right.” the bullets start flying again. I start useing the dagger to block the spears as well as the shield. It's as bit more effective, and we don't get hit this time.

*mercy flee

“this way!” I shout as I run back into watterfall. Undyne is following right behind me. We manage to get across the bridge before the bullets start flying at us again. He’s following us. We keep trying to block the bullets. It seems to be working well, but not without flaw. 

*mercy flee 

We keep running. We get halfway through the maze before Undyne gets a phone call. “Danmit, Papyrus, now is not the time!” she shouts into her phone,before it gets hit by one of the bullets, destroying it instantly. We start to block all the rest of the attacks, and we don't get hit again.

*mercy flee 

We keep running. We manage to get back to Undyne’s house. Papyrus is out front of it “HELLO, UNDYNE AND FRISK! I-”  
“papyrus! What are you doing here!” Undyne shouts as she opens the door. “Quick! Everyone inside!” we all rush into the house. “help me put the piano in front of the door!” working together, undyne, papyrus, and I push the piano against the door.

“WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?”

“we don't know, sombody just attacked both of us.” Undyne tells him.

“well, I suppose we should be safe now.” I respond.

*the thought of surviving your ‘mysterious attacker’ fills you with DETERMINATION 

*Game SAVED 

End of chapter 19


	20. Dating start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(Just so that no one is confused, yes it was Flowey who attacked them. I know, you know, Frisk knows, and flowey knows. the point is that Undyne does not.)

Chapter 20: dating start?

We sit in awkward silence for a few minutes. After a while, undyne asks papyrus a question.

“so, paps, what were you doing outside my house?”

“OH, THAT'S EASY! I WAS GOING TO TRY AND MAKE YOU AND THE HUMAN FRIENDS! LOOKS LIKE YOU DIDN’T NEED MY HELP AFTER ALL! EVERYONE IS FRIENDS NOW!”

“Yeah.” Undyne smiles and turns to me. “by the way, I never got the chance to thank you for saving me back there. So, thanks for that”

“it's no problem, undyne. We were having a friendly match. I didn't want anyone to get killed.”

Undyne smiles. “it's suppose I should get out of this busted armor and get myself healed up.” 

“agreed.”

Working together Undyne, papyrus, and I get Undyne out of her broken armor and use the rest of my health items to bring her up almost to full capacity.

“alright! Feeling much better now!”

“GLAD TO HEAR IT!”

“so, uh, I guess make yourselves comfortable, I'll get you both something to drink.”

I sit down in the chair, and papyrus crosses his legs to my right. Undyne pulls out the regular drinks and set's them on the counter. I sit patiently as papyrus moves to stand up. As he does so, Undyne throws a spear through the table. Classic   
Undyne.

“ hey! Don't get up! You're the guest here! Your supposed to relax!” Undyne composes herself “ erm, why don't you use the spear and point to what you want.”

I hand papyrus the spear stuck in the table, as I take my weapon and use magic to influence it to look like a red spear.

“Wow, kid, how did you do that.” 

“used magic to alter it's shape, here, you can keep this one. it won't ever break or fizzle out.” I toss her the spear and she catches it. 

“I love it already! So, about those drinks.” I ask for the tea, and papyrus asks for the soda. Undyne grabs the soda and tosses it to papyrus. While Undyne is heating the water for tea, I use a little ice magic to cool it down a bit before Undyne comes back with the tea. “here you go, kid” it's still really hot, but I've gotten used to being scalded by it.

“so, I got to ask, how are you so powerful!” oh great, I got to lie to cover myself.

“oh, I was taught many kinds of magic by my friends.” not technically a lie, they are my friends, and they did teach it to me.

“but how do you use so much of it? I mean, I don't know a single monster who can do anything like that last attack! I've only ever seen it in the human history that Alphys has.” I know a certain skeleton who can.

“two words: Human soul. A human soul has a lot more disposable magic power than a monster soul. All this extra power can be freely used as magic, assuming you know how to do it.”

“danm, it's no wonder you beat me. I could never beat you with that much power behind you” actually, you did. A lot.

“heheh, what can I say. I've had a lot of practice” understatement of the year.

“WOWIE! I NEVER KNEW HUMANS WHERE THIS GREAT! ALMOST AS GREAT AS I!”

we continue to have our drinks for a while, before Undyne remembers something. “Hey, paps, we where going to have that cooking lesson soon, right?”

“...OF COURSE! I REMEMBER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER FORGETS!”

“Yeah! We can't forget the cooking lesson!” Undyne leaps up, and knocks everything off the counter, before jumping between papyrus and I, picking us up, and placing us next to her. “Nothing makes great friends like a good old fashioned cooking lesson!” she slams her foot into the ground, and vegetables fall from… somewhere onto the counter. “You got the first one paps! Smash them into dust!”

“NYEH!” Papyrus slams a large bone attack into one of the tomatoes. It splatters everywhere.

“Alright! Now, human, your turn.” I use blue magic to gently float the tomato. “uh, that's not how you-”

Ever see a tomato implode?

Now Undyne has.

Bits of tomatoes fly everywhere as the crushing force of the magic forces it's insides everywhere else.

“Danm, you don't mess around! Alright, my turn!” she punches the rest of the vegetables, turning them into paste against the wall. “uh, we'll just scrape all this into a pot later.” we all move over to the stove. Undyne stomps again and a pot and package of spaghetti noodles fall down. “Alright, paps, you know how to handle this, right?”

“OF COURSE!” Papyrus takes the spaghetti box, and calmly empties It into the pot. No box included this time. I'm so proud.

“ok? Now, stir! Stir until your arms feel like they are about to fall off!”

“NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” Papyrus does his best to stir it as fast as possible. 

“ugh, just let me do it.” Papyrus steps out of the way as Undyne takes the red spear and basically destroys the pot. “Alright, now to turn up the heat! Let the flames represent the burning flame in our hearts!” suddenly, to pot bursts into magic flame undyne turns to se me roasting it with fire “wait, I think that's too-”

Everything flashes to white…

As it fades, Undyne’s house can be seen in flames, everyone is blackened somewhere on their body. “heheh, guess we got a little to carried away there. Danmit, well let's get out of this burning house.” We make our way to the door, realizing just now that the piano is still blocking it “shoot! how else can we get out!”

“THE WINDOW!”

all three of us run at the window and jump through it. Papyrus manages to stick the landing. “good thinking paps, we got out just in time.” we turn to see the house engulfed in flames. “well, I guess I can't live here now. Hey paps, mind if I crash at your place?”

“I DON'T SEE WHY NOT!”

“Thanks paps, your the best!” Papyrus runs off for his house, leaving just Undyne and I. “well, I'll see you later, kid. If you need anything, call paps, since we'll both be in the same place.” she leaves 

*the thought of being friends with Undyne fills you with DETERMINATION!

*Game SAVED!

End of chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(if you have any questions I will do my best to answer them, but I can only do it if you put them in. sorry.)


	21. The royal scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(sorry for the short chapter)

Chapter 21: the royal scientist 

I walk into the lab in Hotland, a pale darkness everywhere in the room. I walk forward past the monitor and the desk. The elevator opens and Alphys turns on the lights in the room. She walks my way before noticing me. 

“ oh- oh my gosh! Y-you're here! I- I wasn't e- expecting you here y- yet! The p-place is a- a mess! I h- haven't showered! I - I'm barely d-dressed! I- i…” Alphys is having a minor panic attack. She takes a moment to calm herself “hi, i-i’m Alphys, the h-head royal scientist. B-but, don't worry, I'm n-not one of the bad guys.”

“where you the one who has been watching me through cameras this whole time?” I ask

“y-yeah, actually. I - I was going t-to report you t-to the k-king, but watching s - someone through a screen. I-it really makes you root for them. S-so i-i’m going to help you th-through hotland!” and here's the kicker. “a - although, w-we may have a small problem. Y-you see, awhile ago I created an entertainment robot, named m-mettaton. Y-you see, I thought I would make him me m-more useful, s-so I programmed him w-with anti-human c-combat features. A-anyway, when I saw you coming, I i-immediately started to remove those features. B-but I messed u-up, and now he's a r - robot thirsting f-for human b-blood. S-so hopefully w-we d-dont run into h-him.”

*clang

“...”

*clang

“did you h-hear something”

*clang

*clang

*CLANG

“o-oh no”

*Blam!

“Oh yes!” all the lights turn off, and a spotlight shines on a certain famous rectangle. “Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome 

To today's quiz show!”

End of chapter 21


	22. A famous rectangle.

Chapter 22: a famous rectangle.

“To today's quiz show!” catchy music starts playing in the room as confetti flies everywhere and sparkling lights move across the room. “Welcome to the underground’s most popular quiz show! Say hello to our contestant, the human!”

“Glad to be here everybody!” i smile and wave to the cameras across the room.

“Never played before? don’t worry, the rules are simple. Answer correctly.” Mettaton’s screen shifts to a serious red color. “Or die!”

*battle start!

*act challenge

*you tell Mettaton you are ready for his questions

“Let’s start off easy. Whats the reward for answering correctly.”

“B. more questions!”

“Well done! Here’s your reward! What’s the kings full name.”

“C. Asgore Dreemurr”

“Correct! Well done! How about this!” he shows a picture of his froggit T-shirt “ what kind of monster is this?”

“ A. Mettaton! Your wearing a T-shirt.”

“Gasp. you remembered! Alright then answer this! Would you smooch a ghost.”

“Heck yeah”

*act flirt

*you cock finger guns and point them at Mettaton

Mettaton pauses for a moment of awkward silence, before continuing his lines. “Great answer! i love it! Alright, answer this than! Two train-”

“C.”

“Ohhh, a mind reader, eh? Alright then what's the next question i was going to ask you?” shoot.

“Flies in a jar?”

“Correct! Oh my! And what was the answer to this question?”

I glance at Alphys, she is making a ‘B’ with her hands

“B.”

“Correct again! Alright then, in the dating simulation game, mew mew kissie cuite, what was the main character’s favorite dessert!” i need to save Alphys from embarrassing herself on live TV

“Snail ice cream.”

“Wow! You got them all. This is boring! There’s no action. Worry not, this is just the pilot episode! Ahead you shal see more danger, more action, more bloodshed! Toodles!” he retracts his arms and wheel and rockets through the roof.

* you won!

We are still in the lab. I approach Alphys. “T-thank you for s-saveing me from embarrassing m-myself there.”

“it was no problem, Alphys.”

“T-thanks. H-hey could i b-borrow your phone? I-i want t-to exchange p-phone numbers w-with you.” I hand her my phone “! t-this thing is ancient! I-it doesn’t even have texting! H-hold on, i-i’ll upgrade it f-for you.” she runs off with my phone.

A few hammer pounds, a buzz saw, a few meows, and a scream later, Alphys comes back with my upgraded phone. “H-here, i-it’s fully upgraded n-now.”

“Thank you Alphys, you’re the best!”

“T-thanks i-i g-g-guess?”

…

“I-I got t-to go to the b-bathroom.” she runs into her elevator. Welp guess were done here. I exit through the back door.

End of chapter 22


	23. Messageing in hotland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(i decided to deviate a bit from cannon here, mostly because nothing interesting is going to happen in hotland, so i decided to expand upon the random messaging that occurred in hotland, you know, for the lols.)

Chapter 23: messaging in hotland

Alphys: i just realized i forgot to watch undyne fight the human.

Alphys: oh well, i'm sure she’s fine undyne is indestructible.

Alphys: now i need to watch over the human and help them with the puzzles.

EpcFish: you weren’t watching!!!

Alphys: oh, hi undyne.

EpcFish: watch it now! I know you keep recordings somewhere in that lab!

Alphys: but… i'm supposed to be watching the human.

TheHuman: i’ll be fine for a while, go ahead and watch it.

Alphys: ok, fine. Might as well. Plugging in the tape now

EpcFish: can't wait to see her reaction.

TheHuman: here it comes.

COOLSKELETON88: WHAT IS?

TheHuman: just wait.

Alphys: OMG ANIME IS REAL!

TheHuman: and there you go.

EpcFish: i know! Their such a bada**, right!

Alphys: i thought that kinda stuff only happens in books and TV shows!

TheHuman: welp, then i guess i'm a living legend.

TheHuman: uhh, Alphys, there’s a blue laser here.

Alphys: oh, right…

Alphys: it should be gone now.

TheHuman: all clear.

COOLSKELETON88: CAN I SEE THAT FIGHT?

Alphys: ummm, I'm not sure i should

EpcFish: alphy, i got my butt kicked in that fight and I’M telling you to upload it.

Alphys: ok than… i'm uploading it now.

Alphys: here’s the fight. (insert link here)

COOLSKELTON88: THANK YOU ALPHYS!

Alphys: thanks?

Alphys: brb, gotta help the human.

COOLSKELETON88: OH MY GOD! NO WONDER YOU WERE SO BEAT UP!

EpcFish: Coolskeleton, i am going to kill you.

COOLSKELETON88: PLEASE DON’T DESTROY THE COMPUTER!

Alphys: i'm back.

Alphys: undyne, please don’t hurt him.

EpcFish: ugh fine.

Anon: i guess you got your skull out from between a rock and a hard place.

COOLSKELETON88: OH MY GOD NOT YOU AGAIN!

TheHuman: i know that’s you, sans.

Anon:...

COOLSKELETON88: SANS!  
PunLord77: what are you talking about, i'm right here.

TheHuman: yeah, and i'm a time traveler.

TheHuman: Alphys, it's another dark room.

Alphys: oh, right.

Alphys: top 10 things that make you forget to do your freaking job.

T33m1e: N3w sAil 0N T3m FlAk3s! NaW jUs oN3 G!

EpcFish:get out of here temmie

*user T33m1e has been banned from the chat for the reasons following: advertising

EpcFish: and another scourge of the undernet is gone

PunLord77: thank god for that.

MK: i just watched the fight! I can't believe that undyne lost that!

TheHuman: life happens. 

PunLord77: so someone got thoroughly dunked on? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

COOLSKELETON88: SANS!

EpcFish: i swear to god sans when i find you…

PunLord77:...

PunLord77: welp, i'm just gonna go.

*user Punlord77 has left the chat

Alphys: ok than?

Alphys: on that note, i should probably get back to my job.

Alphys: human, where are you

TheHuman: i just got done fighting this spider lady.  
Alphys: oh… her… how much gold did she plunder this time.

TheHuman: she had one victim out 9999G on a donut.

Alphys: oh good, just one this time. It’s usually worse.

TheHuman: luckily, i had one from the bake sale in the ruins. So she let me go.

TheHuman: umm, there looks like there's a play going on ahead. I want to go see it.

Alphys: aww shoot, got to go

*Alphys has signed out.

End of chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(also, you may have noticed I have marked down how many chapters are left. thought you would like to know.)


	24. dinner with sans

Chapter 24: dinner with sans

I exit the room with the colored tile puzzle. Nothing new to see there, it’s always completely the same. I figured out the solution a while ago. I pass the two royal guards and walk up to the entrance of the MTT resort. I see sans standing off to the side. 

“Hi sans”

“Heya, kid. So you made it this far already, huh? Hey, i was just about to go in and get something to eat, wanna come?”

“ shure, sans, i was planning on talking to you anyway”

“Alright, follow me, i know a shortcut.” we walk down the alley a bit, before we are both teleported to our seats in the MTT restaurant. “ so, you made it this far, i’m guessing your going all the way this time, huh? That’s great.”

“Dont worry, nobody’s getting hurt on this run.”

“This run?”

I sigh “not all of these resets end the same. Occasionally, someone dies or gets killed, you have to understand. After this long, death means nothing when i can just undo it.”

“It’s not a good thing to have that much power, kid”

“And i have to agree with you. At this point, i really wish i couldn’t reset.”

…

“Hey, i wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes sans?”

“Why did you have to sell out my annon account?”

“ papyrus would have figured it out in a few months. The longer that stretched on, the worse. Be glad i shut it down before it messed with paps’ self esteem.”

“... alright, fine, but only because i love my brother.”

“I love him too, platonically”

“Heh.”

“Oh, hey, sans, i wanted to give you a heads up.”

“What is it, kid?”

“In a few hours, you're going to meet that woman behind the door. Whatever you do, do NOT try to get in a relationship with her. Things will turn out better if you dont.”  
“Isn’t my relationship my buisness?”

“Just trust me.”

“...”

“Oh, hey, sans there was something specific i wanted to tell you.”

“What is it this time, kid”

“A few resets ago, i decided to run an experiment.”

“An experiment?”

“Yeah. you know the big ‘war on humanity’ that the king is currently going for?”

“What about it?”

“Just once, i wanted to see what would happen if asgore did have that war.”

“But that would mean he broke the barrier, and you’re still here, so where did you get that last human soul.”

“Simple, the 9th fallen human.”

“Seriously, you murdered a human, just for an experiment?”

“Trust me, the last time this guy went through the underground, a lot of people got killed, you included.”

“...”

“Anyway, i took his soul to the king, he broke the barrier, and he declared war on humanity.”

“Where are you going with this.”

“Simple, answer me this, what is the worst kind of monster.”

“Jerry?”

“Hahah. No seriously, ask me.”

“Alright then, whats the worst kind of monster?”

“The answer is simple, my good friend”

“The human kind.”

End of chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(my OC character is going to show up in the next 2 chapters. if you don't care to see him again, just skip them. see ya!)


	25. the worst kind of monster PT 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(again, if you don't care to see my OC character, skip this and the next chapter. see you later)

Chapter 25: the worst kind of monster pt 1

Reset: 47,639

The idea was simple, find out what would happen if Asgore did go to war with humanity. Obviously, this proposes a problem. A human soul is needed to break the barrier, and i cannot be that soul. However, there is one other soul i have access to. The soul of victor. I just need to wait the three years for him to fall down here. Till then, i can't let anyone know that i am here. Using a combination of stealth, illusions, and occasional loads, i managed to avoid detection.

-three years later-

My patience rewarded me. Victor fell into the underground on the same bed of buttercups that i fell on. Flowey has toriel distracted for a while, so i have some time to get this done. He is unconscious at the moment, but that won't last long. I might as well check his stats, i was too busy last time to do so.

*Victor LV19 ATC: 25 DEF: 15

*the worst kind of monster

*the human kind.

Looks like this guy has killed before. There’s actually a pretty good reason for his current LV. EXP is directly derived from the physical matter of a soul. Monsters, having very little physical mass, are worth some EXP from their dust. A human, however, is mostly made of physical mass. I only ever found this out after i accidentally killed a human on a pacifist run. Lets just say and that by being an ambassador, you tend to make a lot of enemies. What kind of items does he have?

*weapon: the rusted combat knife ATC 25

*stained with a distinct, red, non-dust substance.

*armor: hooded jacket DEF 15

*monsters won't attack you as often if they can't tell you’re human.

*decreases random encounters

Dang, those are some pretty effective items. I wonder why he came here. Guess i’ll never know. Aww shoot, he’s waking up. So much for making this easy. Well, one last safety precaution

*you see your former foe ahead of you. You are filled with DETERMINATION

*Game SAVED.

Alright, now i’m ready. He begins to open his eyes, and instantly he looks at me. He quickly stands up and backs away from me.

He begins to speak. “I thought i finally escaped you people.” his voice sounds rough and scratchy “why do you humans have to be everywhere.”

“What do you mean.” i want to at least figure out this guy before i have to kill him.

“Humans. Why must you people be everywhere i go. I don't want to be with you people. I just want to be alone.”

“Want to be alone, huh? Don't worry, this will be over fast, this time.”

*battle start

I force him into a battle. My red soul glows in front of me, his black one in front of him. 

*slash

*miss

“Buddy, i've had more battle experience then you could have in a lifetime, don't expect anything to hit me.” he’s new to magic fighting, so i’ll go easy on him, for now. I only throw a few weak magic bolts at him. The first one hits him, but he quickly gets out of the way of the rest. Huh, usually when i get hit by magic, there is a short buffer period where i can't get hit by something. His black soul doesn't have that buffer period. Guess that's the attribute of a black soul. I did some reasearch on a black soul after i fought him the first time. Apparently the attribute of a black soul is hatred.  
*slash

*miss

“Not gonna work bud.” i throw some more bolts at him. He dodges around most of them, but gets hit a few times. This is going to be much faster than last time. Especially since he can't heal now. 

*slash

*miss

“You might want to try something else.” more bolts. He manages to dodge all of them this time. Time to try something else.

*slash

*miss

*slash

*miss

“Really? Going twice? That won't change anything.” i throw a large blue attack at him. It slams into him as he tries to dodge it and fails. It devastated his HP. 

*Victor HP 26/92

Low enough to finish him off. 

*slash

*miss

“Alright, this has gone on far enough. Time to finish this up.” i completely surround him with bullets and quickly slam them into him.

*crack

Alright, now i just need to-

*but it refused

*slash

*miss

“Sorry, bud, not falling for the same mistake twice.” i use blue magic to trap his soul while i slam him into the back wall, knocking him unconscious. After a while of him not having his soul in him, it’s going to kill him. Oh well, gonna need something in order to finish this plan. I walk up to his body. 

*you got the hooded jacket.

This should let me talk to Asgore without him knowing i’m human. I leave the room and teleport to the castle.

End of chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: the worst kind of monster pt 2

I teleport into the castle, wearing the hooded jacket over my head. Now, there are a few different ways i could do this. I have an idea. Let's just make sure it works.

*The thought of bringing a human soul to the King fills you with DETERMINATION

*Game SAVED

All set to go. Asgore is currently in the throne room watering the flowers. I walk in behind him.

“King Asgore, Sir.”

“Hold on a moment, let me fini-”

“A human soul has been obtained.”

*clatter

Asgore drops his watering can, spilling the water onto the flowers. He turns to me, my face overshadowed by the hoodie. He can't tell i’m human.

“Excuse me?”

“The seventh human soul has been collected.” i present the black soul of Victor to him. “We have the seven that is needed to break the barrier now.”

“Of course…” Asgore seems… reluctant.

“I’ll leave it here with you” i leave the soul floating in the room as i walk out the way i came in.

*the thought of finally seeing your plan complete fills you with DETERMINATION

*Game SAVED.

-2 month later-

Asgore, as he had promised his people long ago, absorbed the 6 human souls and the soul of Victor and broke the barrier. Asgore and his royal guard declared war on humanity. The monsters were mostly successful at taking the surface. Within a week, the entirety of the mountain had been taken over. After a month, the surrounding towns had been destroyed. It seems as though monster kind might win this war. I stayed in the underground so that i could listen in on the events as they were happening. Most of the monsters had left for the surface anyway, setting up homes on the claimed land. Today, Asgore was back in town the monsters were celebrating his successes, but i know that really, he didn’t want to be fighting this war. Monsters where free. until today. there was a large flash of light and-

*Game LOADED

I was back outside the throne room, right after i gave asgore the soul. I don't really know what happened, just a single moment of pain and i was back here. Curious. This needs investigating…

-2 more months-

This time, i ran from the mountain as soon as i could. I joined back with the humans who were running from the mountain after the monster invasion began. I just waited it out with the other refugees, until today. It was declared that humanity had ‘destroyed the invading demons’ but that they wouldn’t be able to return to their homes. This seemed intriguing, so i decided to investigate. I teleport to near MT. ebbot…

…

…

Heh

As i thought. 

It wasn’t just monsters that were killed.

The entire mountain was turned to dust.

Humanity went nuclear.

Interesting results. Well it does tell me one thing.

If and when i do die, it can not be behind the barrier.

*RESET

End of chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(alright, welcome back to the main plot.)

Chapter 27: the dance of glamor 

“so yeah, I guess for you guys it's a good thing I can't die.”

“wow, quite a story there kid.”

“not a kid, sans. I'm technically older than you.” I stand up out of the chair “well, I'll see you around.” I glance behind me and sans is already gone. Welp, time for the core. Quick stop at the MTT burger emporium and I'll be good to go.

-After the core-

I arrive at the room where I fight metteton. He sits there in all his rectangular glory. Yeah, let's not waist time on his big intro.

“hey Mettaton, there's a mirror behind you!”

“a mirror? Where!” He turns around “where is it. I can’t see it.”

*click.

I flip Mettaton’s switch. “... clever. Very clever.”

*battle start!

*you are filled with JUSTICE.

Time to do this. Let's get the violence ratings out of the way first.

*slash 

*46

*violence +400

“Lights, camera, action!” Several mini mettatons fly at me. I take aim and destroy most of them. one of the bullets hit me.

*violence +25

*HP 18/20

I'll be fine. Shouldn't let those things hit me anymore, though.

*slash 

*53

*violence +300

“Drama, action, blood shed!” Several large magic legs fly at me. I shoot them to get them out of the way. Flawless.

*slash 

*57

*violence +200

His HP is still fine. fighting back is pointless for ratings. Well, attacking physically.

"I’m the idol everyone craves!”  more leg attacks that I have to shoot out of the way. Again, I avoid getting hit. Alright, time to show off what I can really do.

*act, pose.

*you take a fancy position as you prepare a spell.

*Anticipation +100

“smile for the camera!” 

Several magic ‘arms’ stretch across my view. I take aim at the weak points and shoot them away.

*magic 

* you release a large stream of glowing magical attacks. Most miss their target.

*75

*Violence +800

“time for a pop quiz, I hope you brought a keyboard. This one's an essay question!

*prompt: what do you love most about Mettaton.

A keyboard appears in front of me. I answer exactly what he wants to hear. ‘Legs’

“Correct! Legs is the correct answer!”

*writing +300

*Act heel turn

*the audience is rooting for your destruction.

“your essay really showed everyone your heart. Allow me to show you mine!” Mettaton's soul exits his robot and begins to shoot lightning at me. I don't even try to dodge and just spam my gun at the soul as much as possible. Eventually, the attack stops, but I have low HP. Mettaton’s arms fall off.

*justice +700

*HP 02/20

Alright, now's a good time to heal.

*Ate the Fsteak.

*Brand product +800

Yes, I wasted 500 G for this fight.

“arms? Who needs arms with legs like these!” waves of boxes fly at me. I shoot holes through the walls, and go back through them when they reverse.

*boast

“time for our union required break!” nothing happens as the ratings shoot up.

*boast

“c... come on.” a large wave of boxes fly at me. I just spam in front of me until the boxes pass.

*heel turn

“we've grown so distant, how about another heart to heart.” His soul comes out again. I spam it as often as I can while avoiding some of the projectiles. As it goes back into him, his legs fall off.

*pose

“oh my, look at those ratings! This is the most viewers I've ever had! We've reached the viewer call in milestone! One lucky viewer will have their call answered live! Let's see who calls in first!” there's a single ring “hi, you're on live TV!”

“...... oh… hi… Mettaton… I really liked watching your show… my life is pretty boring… but… seeing you on TV really makes my life exciting… I can’t tell… but I guess this is the last episode? Oh, I didn't mean to talk so long… oh…….” 

“No, wait! Wait blo… they already hung up.... I'll take another caller.” voices of the entire underground call in to give their comfort and goodbyes to their star. I can barely hear all of them at once. “Ah… I… I see… Everyone… Thank you so much… Darling. Perhaps… it might be better if i stay here for a while. Humans already have stars and idols, but monsters… they only have me. If i left, the underground would lose it’s spark. I'd leave an aching void that could never be filled. So… i think i will have to delay my big debut. Besides. You've proven to be very strong. Perhaps… even strong enough to get past asgore. I’m sure you’ll be able to protect humanity. Ha. ha… it's all for the best. Anyway. The truth is, this forms energy consumption is… inefficient. In a few moments, i'll run out of battery power. And… well. I'll be alright. Knock ‘em dead, darling. And everyone, thank you. You've all been a great audience!”

*you won!

End of chapter 27


	28. Shipping your friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(do i need to tag Alphys/Undyne? it is basically cannon, so i dont think it needs to be said. tell me if im wrong.)

Chapter 28: shipping your friends PT1

The door behind me opens.” i f-finally got the d-door open.” Alphys runs up next to me. “ o-oh my gosh! M-mettaton, a-are you OK?” she walks up next to him and begins to run a diagnosis. “ oh g-good, it’s just h-his batteries.”

“He’ll be fine, he just needs to be plugged in for a bit.”

“Y-yeah, he’ll b-be fine… g-go on ahead, i-i’ll catch u-up.” i walk into the next room and wait for Alphys to catch up. “O-ok, the e-elevator to n-new home should b-be up ahead.”

“Alphys, i don't think i am ready to fight the king.”

“W-what?”

“If i go up there now, it won't end well.”

“W-what d-do you m-mean.”

“Just trust me. Sorry” i walk back into the core and take the elevator back to the MTT resort. on the pathway, i received a phone call. 

“Hey, Frisk! Could you come over here? Shut up papyrus, this was you’re idea. Anyway, could you come over? I need a favor.”

“What are you talking about? I’m already here” i teleport to behind the skelebros’ house. Gotta love magic, great for pranks. “Over here, undyne!”

“What the, i thought you were…”  
“Shortcut.”

“Ugh whatever. Anyway, i got a favor to ask you. Could you deliver this letter to Alphys for me? I’d do it myself, but… Hotland sucks! Anyway, here” 

*you got Undyne’s letter

I look at it for a moment. “ you remembered to put your name on it, right?”

“Oh yeah… Dammit. Give me a second.” she takes the letter and rushes back inside, and comes back out. “There we go, problem solved”

*the words ‘from Undyne’ are roughly scribbled onto the front.

“Now, don't drop it, kid. See you soon”

“See ya” i walk back behind the house and teleport over to the lab. I knock on the door and slip the letter under it.

“O-oh, another l-letter… f-from U-Undyne! I-i-i h-have t-to read this o-one. The glues k-kinda strong. Hold on, l-let me get something.” i can hear a chainsaw through the door. “O-oh my. T-this is… o-oh m-my gosh.” the door opens. “L-look Undyne i-” she notices it's me. “O-oh, y-your n-not Undyne. I c-can't believe she s-said all that stuff… yeah, i h-have to do it, i h-have to go on a d-date with her.”

“Good for you too. Want me to help get it set up for you?”

“U-uh i-i guess? Y-yeah, t-thanks.”

“I'll set you up in the garbage dump. See you there.” i walk back and go over to the river person’s ferry.

“Tralala, would you like to ride my boat with me?”

“Yes, i would like to go to waterfall”

“Then were off…” the boat starts drifting off.

“Tralala… somewhere, it’s Monday.”

End of chapter 28


	29. shipping your friends PT 2

Chapter 29: shipping your friends PT2 

“Tralala… somewhere, it’s tuesday”

I get off the boat in waterfall and make a call to papyrus’ phone. “YES?”

“Hey paps, could you hand the phone to undyne?”

“OF COURSE!”

“Hey kid. So, did you deliver the letter?”

“Yep. could you come down to the garbage dump? Alphys will meet you there.”

“On my way! Thanks for the help, kid!” the call ends. I walk through a few rooms until i get to the end of the garbage dump. I see Alphys in her dress there.

“Hey Alphys!”

“O-oh, hi.”

“Undyne said their on the way here. Is everything ready?”

“Y-yeah, I think. G-gosh I'm s-so nervous.”

“Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen.”

“T-thanks…” I see Undyne coming into the room. 

“Heya there, Alphys, Frisk.”

“AH! U-uh… hi u-Undyne.”

“Hi Undyne. Looks like you're both here. Well, you both ready? Lets do this!”

*Dating sta-

‘Wa- wait! u-Undyne  I-i need to give you s-something before the d-date starts. H-here, j-just l-let me g-get it…” she starts digging through her pockets. “I-I know I h-had them s-somewhere…” she keeps searching, but can't find anything. “... I l-left them at the l-lab… oh n-no… I m-messed up…”

“Don't worry Alphys, I'll run over to the lab for you to get them for you. You two just enjoy yourselves.” I leave the room and make my way back to the lab.

-time skip-

“I got the things you wanted!” I run back into the garbage dump. Alphys seems to be in the middle of confessing to Undyne about her secrets.

“Remember how I told you that that seaweed was scientifically important. Really, I just… I just use it to make ice cream. And those human history books I keep reading… those are just dorky comic books! And the history movies… those… those are just, uh, anime! They aren’t real! And that time I told you I was busy with work on the phone… I was just eating frozen yogurt in my pajamas… and I…”

“Alphys.” 

“I...I just wanted to impress you! I just wanted you to think i was smart and cool. That i wasn’t some… nerdy loser.”

“Alphys.” Undyne starts rubbing Alphys on the head.

“Undyne, I… I really think you’re neat, ok…”

“Alphys.” she kneels down and hugs Alphys. “Shhhhh. Shhhh” before picking her up and throwing her into the air. She falls through some basketball hoop and lands in a nearby trashcan. Get dunked on, Alphys. “Alphys! I… think you’re neat, too, I guess. But you've got to realize. Most of what you said really doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you’re watching kid cartoons or reading history books. To me, all that stuff’s just nerdy C***! What I like about you is that you’re passionate! You’re analytical! It doesn't matter what it is! You care about it!! 100-Percent!! At maximum power!... so, you don't have to lie to me. I don't want you to have to lie to anyone anymore. Alphys… I want to help you become happy with who you are! And i know just the training you need to do that!”

Alphys struggles in the trashcan, and pops her feet out of the bottom. “Undyne… you… y-you’re gonna train me...?”

“Pfffft, what? Me?” papyrus comes in through one of the trash piles wearing his ‘jogboy’ outfit. Alphys seems unamused. “Nah, I'm gonna get Papyrus to do it.

“GET THOSE BONES SHAKING!!! IT’S TIME TO JOG 100 LAPS, HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!!!”

“Ready? I’m about to start the timer…”

“U-Undyne… I'll do my best…” Alphys and papyrus take off running, leaving just Undyne and I…

“Oh my god!!! She was kidding, right!? Those cartoons… those comics… those are still real, right!? Anime’s real, right?!?!” Undyne looks hysterical, borderline insane.

“Undyne, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm probably the most ‘anime’ thing you’re ever going to find in real life.”

“no...NO!!! I can feel my heart breaking into pieces!!! … no, I can survive this… I have to be strong. For Alphys. Thank you, Frisk, for telling me the truth. I’ll try my best to live in this world… see you later!” she leaves.

*the thought of successfully getting Undyne and Alphys together fills you with DETERMINATION!

End of chapter 29


	30. The true lab PT 1

Chapter 30: The true lab pt 1 

I approach the laboratory in hotland. I go through the door and pass the monitor and deposit all of the gifts that Alphys has for Undyne. Might as well not have them take up space in my inventory. I keep walking and go through the elevator and push the button… this is going to hurt.

*WARNING! WARNING 

*TOTAL GENERATOR FAILURE!

*ELECTROMAGNET BREAKS NON RESPONSIVE

*PREPARE FOR CRASH LANDING!

Everything flashes to white as the elevator hits the ground

…

…

I am lost in the darkness of the destroyed elevator, until the doors open. I make my way into the laboratory. I pass through a few hallways, ignoring the lab notes scattered throughout the passage, I enter the main room. I should probably get a few healing items.

*you buy three bags of popato chisps 

That should be enough. I take the passageway to the left. I approach the sinks near the far wall.

*you turn on the sink.

Water Flows out of the faucet.

*you turn on the sink. 

Same thing happens.

*you turn on the sink

A white fluid starts flowing out of the faucet. As the liquid pools, it forms a face, and springs out of the water at me.

*Battle start! 

it's the memory head. I already know how to handle this situation.

*act cellphone 

*you hear voices through the receiver.

“come join the fun”  
“come join the fun”  
“come join the fun”

Small bullets start forming around me, and expand rapidly to try and hit me. I manage to avoid all of the attacks.

*act refuse

“oh well…”  
“it's a real get together.”  
“come join the fun.”

*they seem bored with you.

*spare

*you won!

The amalgamate fades away, leaving a red key in the sink. I take it and go up the hallway next to me and put the key in the slot. Three to go. I go back towards the main room by the elevator. Just realized that I forgot to save. Oh well, good thing nothing bad happened. I approach the save star.

*Game SAVED 

I go back up through the right passageway. After a while, I enter the room with the beds. I walk up to the last one in the middle, and take the yellow key from the sheets. I think I should turn on the ventilation first. I go through the northern passageway and take a right. Some light fog fills the room. I walk to the end of the passageway to a switch. All of the fog clears up, leaving a few white particles in the air. They gather into a ball in the middle of the room, and form into a large amalgamate. It slowly starts approaching me.

*battle start! 

*act beacon 

*the amalgamate bounds toward you.

A small magic dog appears, and starts to shoot small bullets at me. I get hit once on accident.

*HP 17 / 20 

I’m fine. Keep going.

*act pet

*the amalgamate curls up in your lap and falls asleep.

*zzz…

*zzz…

*zzz…

*it wakes up. It starts desperately scratching at the walls.

The magic dog starts shooting around the room trying to hit me. It slams into me a couple times. Danm that attack is hard to avoid. 

*HP 07/20

I should heal… nah.

*act play

*you throw your weapon across the room.

*The amalgamate scrambles and brings it back in its orifice 

The dog launches more bullets at me. I swear I'm usually better at dodging than this.

*HP 05/20

definitely should heal.

*you eat the popato chisps.

*HP restored!

The dog launches at me again. I manage to completely avoid it this time.

*act pet 

More bullets. I avoid them all this time.

*critical pet! 

Well, our job here is done.

*endogny is contented 

*spare

*you won!

End of chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(hey... word of advice, keep track of the number of chapters left... maybe you will catch on to it... heheh...)


	31. The true lab PT 2

Chapter 31: the true lab pt 2

Ok, the ventilation is all dealt with now. I should probably get the rest of the keys next. I walk back down the pathway until i reach a doorway on my right. As I go in, I see a shower curtain and … something behind it. I approach it slowly, and pull the curtain open. There is a key left in the tub. I take it and decide to keep moving. I walk further down the hallway. I come across the DT extractor and the small little ‘save star’ blocking the path. I touch it, and instead of saving, it grows a face, and springs up into another amalgamate. It's the lemon bread!

*battle start!

This poor thing. I honestly wish I could help these things… but there’s nothing I can do for them. All I can do is make them leave me alone.

*act flex

It screeches out with several unrecognizable voices. They all say the same thing.

“Welcome to my special hell..."

A giant mouth clashes down at me. I run into the gaps between the teeth, and avoid getting hit.

*act hum

“But nobody came…”

It’s the same attack as before. I get hit twice.

*HP 13/20

I’ll be fine for a while. Keep acting.

*act un-hug

*the amalgamate remembers something.

“I remember feeling this before…”

It shoots bolts of alternating blue and orange magic. I try to dodge it all, but get hit by one on accident.

*HP 09/20

I’ll eat after the fight ends.

*spare

*you won!

The amalgamate fades away, clearing the path for me. I keep going into a room with a bunch of fridges. Nothing happens until I pass the last one. It fades white, grows a face, and springs at me, forming into another amalgamate.

*battle start!

This poor woman… I'll get you back to you’re family soon.

*act joke

“...ha……… ha…”

A few bullets spawn outside of my reach. It’s actually kind of pathetic.

*act joke

“......ha………...ha……”

A single bullet slowly floats across my vision.

*act joke

“....th...ank…...yo...u…”

*you won!

The amalgamate fades away, leaving a blue key on the floor. I take it and go up the passageway next to me. I go up and put the appropriate key in the slot. 2 left… I just realized I forgot to heal. Oh well. I open up one of the bags of chisps.

*HP restored!

Alright, ready for anything now. I walk back down the passageway and go through the doorway next to the DT extractor. I already saw all the tapes a long time ago… no need to waste time watching them again. I put the key in the slot and leave the room. 1 left… I go back into the room with the beds. I should save again, just in case. Can never be too prepared.

*Game SAVED

End of chapter 31


	32. The true lab PT 3

Chapter 32: the true lab pt 3

If I remember correctly, there’s only one more amalgamate who attacks me down here. I’ll just go right for that. I go down the hallway with the mirrors. Partway through, I notice something in the mirror. In the mirror, above me, floats a little dialogue box with an exclamation point. The exclamation point forms into a face, and springs at me through the mirror as it forms into the reaper bird.

*Battle start!

The reaper bird. An amalgamate of the final froggit, whimsalot, and Astigmatism. I must perform the pacifistic option for all three in order to get it to leave me alone.

  
*act pray

Several voices play out at once, and i can't recognise any individual voice from it.

A white… figure appears. Small white magical butterflies attack it’s head. The figure writhes in agony, but no bullets shoot toward me.

*act mystify

The words change, but i still can't tell what it’s saying.

Butterflies shoot from the figure’s now missing head as the figure slowly walks toward me. I do a good job of dodging them at first, but as it approaches me, i end up getting hit once.

*HP 16/20

Don't need to heal yet. Only a few turns left anyway.

*act pick on

*reaper bird seems to remember something.

I can recognise the voices separately this time

“(thoughtful croak)”

  
“Don't give up!”

  
“Finally, someone get’s it”

The white figure launches multiple versions of it’s head at me. I dodge them all with ease.

*spare

*you won!

The amalgamate fades away, leaving me in the hallway. I continue walking down the passageway and enter the doorway to put the key in the slot. That’s all of them. Time to go back to the main elevator. I should save again while i’m on the way.

*Game SAVED

Almost out of here. Just need to head down a few more passageways until i get to the elevator. I walk through the elevator door to see a passageway to my left. Going down it, i see a few different panels that are turned off. Eventually, i reached a generator. I turn it on, and i see a bunch of amalgamates approach me from behind. They slowly start approaching me, until they are right up next to me.

“Hey! Stop!!” Alphys runs into the room. “I got you guys some food, ok?” the amalgamates leave. “Sorry about that… they get kind of sassy when they don't get fed on time. I think they smelled the popato chips you had, and… Anyway! The power went out, and i’ve been trying to turn it back on! But it seems like you were one step ahead of me. This was probably a big inconvenience for you. B-but i appreciate that you came here to back me up! As i said, i was afraid i might… not come back… But that's not because of these guys or anything! I was just worried i would be too afraid. To tell the truth… that i might run away, or do something… cowardly… uh… I… I suppose i owe you an explanation. As you probably know, Asgore asked me to study the nature of SOULs. During my research, i isolated a power i called ‘determination.’ i injected it into monsters so that their souls would last after death. But the experiment failed. You see, unlike humans’, monsters’’ bodies don't have enough… physical matter to take those concentrations of ‘determination.’ their bodies started to melt, and lost what physicality they had. Pretty soon, all of the test subjects had melted together into… those. Seeing them like this, i knew… I couldn’t tell their families about it. I couldn’t tell anyone about it. No matter how much everyone was asking me. And i was too afraid to do any more work, knowing… everything i’d done so far had been such a horrific failure… but now. Now, i’ve changed my mind about all this. I’m going to tell everyone what i’ve done… it’s going to be hard. Being honest… believing in myself… i’m sure there will be times where i will struggle. I’m sure there will be times where i screw up again. But knowing, deep down, that i have friends to fall back on… i know it will be a lot easier to stand on my own. Thank you.” the amalgamates come back into the room. “Come on, guys. It’s time for everyone to go home.” alphys and the amalgamates leave. I follow a little behind them after they leave. I pass the monitors in the hallway again, and enter the elevator. I get a phone call. I recognise the number as a phone that flowey commonly uses.

“Howdy, Frisk. So everything is in place now… we both know where this leads next… see you soon, Frisk…”

The doors to the elevator close, and it turns on by itself.

End of chapter 32


	33. reprise

Chapter 33: Reprise

I walk into the throne room. Everything is in place now. I just need to initiate it. And to do that, I need to meet Asgore at the barrier. 

“King Asgore…” 

“Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers.” he pours the some more water onto some of the flowers. “... here we are!” he turns and looks at me. “Howdy! How can I…” Asgore takes a step back as he recognizes that i am a human.. “Oh… i so badly want to say, ‘would you like a cup of tea?’ but… you know how it is.” he walks to the side, and looks out the windows. “Nice day today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… perfect weather for a game of catch… you know what we must do. When you are ready, come into the next room.” I follow close behind him. As we enter the next room, Asgore speaks again.

“How tense… just think of it like… a visit to the dentist.” I keep following him. Before the last doorway, he speaks again.”are you ready? If you are not, I understand. I am not ready either.” he enters the doorway. I am ready. I went out of my way so that you wouldn’t have to wait here dreading our fight while I did all the business with Alphys’ date and the true lab. Now, everything is in place. 

*the End.

*Game SAVED.

I walk into the next room, i see the many times shattered barrier before us. “This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground… if… if by any chance you have any unfinished business… please do what you must.”

“Asgore… i am ready for what comes next.” everything is in place. I just need to let the events play out.

“... i see… this is it, then.” Asgore turns back to me. “Ready?” the six human souls come out of the floor, as well as one unused canister.

*a strange light fills the room.

*twilight is shining through the barrier.

*it seems your journey is finally over.

*you’re filled with DETERMINATION.

“Human… it was nice to meet you. Goodbye.” Asgore lowers his head, and is about to attack, before a fireball launches at him and knocks him aside.

“What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent, youth…” it’s Toriel. “Do not be afraid, my child. It is I. Toriel, your friend and guardian. At first, I thought I would let you make your journey alone… but I could not stop worrying about you. Your adventure must have been so treacherous… and ultimately, it would burden you with such a terrible choice. To leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to defeat Asgore. However… I realized...I cannot allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here. Is that not what i have been trying to prevent this whole time? So, for now, let us suspend this battle. As terrible as Asgore is… he deserves mercy, to…”

Asgore gets back up from his hit from Toriel. “Tori… you came back…!”

“Do not ‘tori’ me, Dreemurr! You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind… you could have gone through the barrier after you got ONE SOUL… taken six SOULs from the humans, then come back and freed everyone peacefully. But instead, you made everyone live in despair… Because you would rather wait here, meekly hoping another human never comes.”

“... Tori… You’re right… I am a miserable creature… but, do you think we can at least be friends again?”

“(sigh.) NO, Asgore.” Asgore is crying to himself. 

Undyne rushes into the room. “Ngahhhhh!!! ASGORE! Human!! Nobody fight each other!!! Everyone’s gonna make friends, or else I’ll…! I’ll…”

“Hello. I am Toriel. Are you the human’s friend? It’s nice to meet you.”

“Uh, yeah…? Nice to meet you!” she walks over to Asgore. “Hey Asgore, is that your ex? Jeez. that’s rough, buddy.”

Alphys runs in, also. “H-Hey! Nobody hurt each other!!...”

“Oh! Are you another friend? I am Toriel. Hello!”

“Uh, h-h-hi!... (THERE’S TWO OF THEM???)” she walks over next to Undyne.

Papyrus walks in next. “HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE…! THEN I’LL!!! BE FORCED!!! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!!!”

“Hello!”

“OH! HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY! PSST! HEY, FRISK… DID ASGORE SHAVE…? AND… CLONE HIMSELF????”

Sans walks in from the other direction as everyone else. “Hey guys… what’s up?”

“That voice…!!” Toriel walks forward in front of sans. “Hello, i think we may… Know each other?”

“Oh hey… I recognize your voice, too.” I give sans an evil glare. he notices it, and I think he remembers what I told him.

“I am Toriel. So nice to meet you.”

“The name’s sans. And, uh, same.”

“Oh! Wait, then…!” she turns and faces papyrus. “This must be your brother, Papyrus! Greetings, Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you! Your brother has told me so much about you.”

Papyrus is blushing red

*(not orange, internet. It’s not a thing in the game.)

“WOWIE… I CAN’T BELIEVE ASGORE’S CLONE KNOWS WHO I AM!!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!”

“Hey, Papyrus… What does a skeleton tile his roof with?”

“HMMM… SNOW-PROOF ROOF TILES???”

“No, silly! A skeleton tiles his roof with… SHIN-gles!!!”

“I CHANGED MY MIND! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!”

Sans and Toriel stand at a bit of a distance from each other. Looks like sans is listening to me, because usually, sans and Toriel are usually holding hands at this point.

“Come on, Asgore! It’s gonna be OK! I’m sure it will all work out for the better.”

“Y-yeah, Asgore!! Undyne's totally right! M-maybe she will forgive you s-someday… A-after all, Undyne forgave me!”

“Yeah, that’s a good analogy.”

Mettaton's leg swoops in from the side. “Oh my god! Will you two just smooch already! The audience is dying for some romantic action!!!”

“HEY, shut up!!! Man, the nerve of that guy! Right, Alphys!... uh, Alphys?”

“... no. He’s right. LETS DO IT.”

“??????????????????? Well??? Uh??? I guess??? If you want to??? Than??? Don’t hold anything back!!!” they approach each other, and are about to kiss, before Toriel gets in the way of the two and pushes them apart.

“W-wait! Not in front of the human!”

“Uhh, right! S-sorry, I got a little carried away there.”

“Hee hee hee. My child, it seems as if you may have to stay here for a while. But looking at all the great friends you have made… I think… I think you will be happy here.”

Everyone is gathered here. All of my friends…

Shame Flowey and I have to basically backstab all of them.

Vines shoot across the room and entrap everyone. Flowey pops up out of the ground.

“Howdy frisk! Well, let's just get this over with. They won't remember this anyway.” there is a large flash of light as Flowey absorbs the souls of all the monsters in the underground……

…

…

…

…

Asriel Dreemurr stands in front of me.

“Howdy, again frisk.”

“Hello, Asriel. I can call you that now, right?”

“Hee hee. Yeah, as long as you remember the difference between us, you can call me that when I'm Asriel. Well, we aren't here to chat. We have a barrier that needs breaking.” Asriel calls forth the power of all the souls, and in a large flash of light…

*Asriel destroyed the barrier…

The light fades, and Asriel is left soulless, once again. It takes the power of seven human souls to recreate his body, but he would need his own to keep it stable. Nothing short of mass murder can let him have his real form, and… that never ends well.

“See, you soon, frisk.”

I'll see you too, Asriel…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_ “this is all just a bad dream… please, my child, you need to wake up.” _

End of chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(sorry if you where expecting a huge final fight, but I never felt like it would be necessary given the scenario)


	34. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(I want to apologize now for something that is going to occur later in this chapter. it was based on a theory I was running with when I originally wrote this. you will see.)

Chapter 34: Reunited

I open my eyes to see all of my friends gathered around me.

“Oh! You are awake! Thank goodness!”

“W-we were so worried…! It felt like you were out forever!”

“Yeah! Any longer and I would have freaked out! Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, okay!?”

“Yeah. you made papyrus cry like a baby.”

“WHAT!! I DIDN’T CRY!!! I DON’T CRY!! I JUST… CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE!”

“What did you catch?”

“TEARS!!!”

“Now, now. The important part is that frisk is alright. Here, frisk, why not drink some tea? It’ll make you feel better.”

“Errr… how about we give them space, first? They must be very exhausted. Though, from what, i am not certain. Frisk… we do not remember exactly what happened. There was a flower… and then, everything went white. But now the barrier is gone. When you are ready, we will all return to the surface. It seems the door to the east will lead us there now. But before then… perhaps you might want to take a walk? You can say goodbye to all your wonderful friends. Do as you wish. We will all wait for you here.”

I could talk to them all… but… it isn’t necessary. And besides… i don't want to hurt them too badly… now, i need to head back through the underground, if i want this to be permanent. I walk back through the castle and take all of the elevators to the entrance to the core. Through the MTT resort and to the left to the nearby elevator. I go in and press the button for the L1. after a short bit, i arrived at the desired location. I pass a save star and go straight to the river person's boat.

“Tralala. I am the river person. Would you like to ride in my boat?”

“Yes, to snowdin please.”

“Then were off…” I step onto the boat, and it starts floating down the river.

“Tralala… this ending marks the beginning…”

-many complete puzzles later-

I arrived at the very first room of the ruins. The room I wake up in after every reset. Asriel is there, looking at the flowers. I walk up behind him. “Hello, Asriel.”

“Hello again, Frisk. don’t worry about me. I’ll be Flowey again soon, anyway. He can go back up to the surface with you… not me.”

“Asriel, you are the exact person I need right now, not ‘Flowey’. Remember my ‘plan’ for what I wanted to do at the end of the run? This is where that plan takes place.”

“You never did tell me what you’re plan was.”

“I knew you would be against it in the beginning, but... I should explain it to you first. We should take a seat, we are going to be here a while.”

“Ok, than?” we sit “so what's this ‘plan’?”

“Well… I'm not sure how specifically to put this, but… you remember Chara, right?”

“How could I forget them.”

“Exactly, well, do you remember what color their soul was?”

“Oh yeah! I remember! Theirs was red, like yours.”

“We both know what a red soul represents as their primary attribute.”

“Yeah, it’s DETERMINATION, Right?”

“Exactly. My theory is that Chara had the DETERMINATION to LOAD as well.”

“Well, that does explain why they weren't that surprised to be adopted by a giant goat family, and also why I could never surprise them with anything.”

“Heheh…”

“Yeah, but if that was the case, why are we here? Wouldn’t it just have reLOADED after they died to the poison?”

“Yes, except one thing happened that that never happens in any of my LOADS and RESETS.”

“What happened?”

“Their soul was absorbed, by you.”

“Wait what? Where is this going?”

“Simple. I am going to give you my soul.”

“Wait! No! Why would you do that!”

“Azzy, I've been around here far too long. I am just tired of all this. Tired of all the LOADs, all the RESETs… I just want them to stop. I know you want them to, also. And besides, you are the one person in the universe who deserves a soul most.”

“...”

“Worst case scenario, we end up LOADing back to the previous room.”

“... fine… let’s just hope everything can still go well…”

*you give Asriel your SOUL.

*SAVE deleted

End of chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(yup, a save Asriel fanfic. we all know we love how those ones end, right!)  
> *(yeah, I think so to.)  
> *(which is why I am upset about what happens soon...)


	35. Respite

Chapter 35: Respite

Asriel opens his eyes on the bed of flowers. He clutches his chest, and feels all over his body.

“I… I'm still me?” He summons my soul in front of him. “Frisk, are you there?”

…

No response.

“They… they really are gone…” he stands up. “wait, can I…”

*SAVE failed

“I can't SAVE, and frisk is gone… the resets are finally over… it worked…” He picks up my body and drags it over the flowers. “the others will need to know what happened here…” Asriel leaves the room, back through the ruins…

-later-

Asriel is in the throne room. He can see everyone else talking with each other, waiting for me to come back. It will never happen. There is only one thing he can do from here. He walks into the room.

“Mom?” Toriel and Asgore freeze in place at their son's voice. Everyone else looks at him in confusion. “Mom, dad! It's me!” Toriel and Asgore turn to their child as he runs toward them. They embrace each other in a large hug. 

“Oh, my child! It really is you!” Toriel is in tears.

“Asriel! Oh my son, I can't believe it!”

“yes, it really is me.”

Everyone watches as the happy family is brought together again…

“heh, so that's why they didn't want me and tori getting together.” sans mutters to himself.

“wait, how? How, my child? How are you back?” 

“mom… I'm sorry. There’s something you need to see… Everyone, follow me back to the ruins.”

-back in the ruins-

Asriel leads everyone back to the first room of the ruins. Toriel, following directly behind Asriel, saw my body first. “My child!” she runs up ahead and starts to cradle my corpse in her arms. “my child, please wake up!” everyone rushes to catch up with her, and sees my body in her arms.

“Frisk! Please wake up!”

“Punk! Don't do this to me!”

“HUMAN! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO TAKE A NAP!”

“jeez, kiddo. Stop worrying everyone, please.”

“c-come on, t-this isn't funny!”

All my friends surround me, begging for me to wake up.

…

…

…

No response.

End of chapter 35


	36. The last goodbye

Chapter 36: The Last Goodbye 

The monsters grieved my death for hours. Asriel explained to them that I had given him my soul so that he may come back to life. He was reluctant to share that he used to be Flowey, but he did. With the barrier destroyed, the monsters peacefully reintegrated with humanity. Things were rough, but Asriel's memories as Flowey on the surface let him help Asgore through most of the major problems.

Since Sans didn't get with Toriel, she eventually got back with Asgore. Their relationship was shaky at first, but they both agreed to be there for their son. They were happy.

Asriel told Sans that the ability to SAVE had been destroyed. With the threat of having all that has happened being erased, sans started taking life more seriously. He was still the lazy pun master he always was, but he was happier knowing that everything was finally safe.

Papyrus continued to cook spaghetti in a restaurant that he had opened with the help of sans. Having learned from the cooking lesson I gave him, his skills in cooking actually became much better than ever. Not the best, but much better.

Alphys and Undyne got together, as always. Alphys works in a lab studying souls and their properties, while Undyne opened a gym to help humans become stronger (secretly hoping to have another powerful sparring partner.) They spent their free time together, watching anime.

Mettaton had become a TV star, with Napstablook becoming his personal music mixer. They are adored by many fans, human and monster alike.

Toriel opened a school for humans and monsters. Asriel and MK became close friends at there.

And here, we see Asriel asleep in his bed. The stars shining through the window. Toriel opens the door and walks in, carrying a slice of pie for him to find in the morning. Asgore walks in behind her. She delicately sets the pie on the ground. They walk out of the room, and take one last glance at their son, before closing the door.

***THE END…**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

wait...

then why am I still here?


	37. True Reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(want to know the number 1 thing most of us fans don't realize when we play the game? its actually kind of funny how simple it is that we forget it. do you want to hear it?)  
> *(Frisk has never been able to RESET.)  
> *(YOU can.)

Chapter 37: True Reset

…

…

I

...   
failed   
…

I failed…

...   
How did this happen?

...

why do I still see the reset button

...   
My determination shouldn't exist now

...   
why

...   
**WHY!**   
...   
...   
Oh

...   
Now I get it

...   
Now I finally get it

...   
It’s not my power

...   
It’s yours

...   
You are the one keeping me here

...   
You just want me to reset again, don't you

...   
Well no

...   
I won't

...   
If I reset, Asriel will remember

...   
I can’t see him again after that

...   
I can’t stand that kind of betrayal

...   
So you will have to do it

...

Besides, you've probably heard all of this before

...  
So…

...   
*Do  **YOU** want to  **TRUE RESET?**

**End of chapter 37**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(this is the end. Consider this your happy ending. Monsters and humans live happily on the surface, unaware that Frisk is forever trapped here. That is how it shall remain…)  
> *(so... if that's how you want to keep it, then... I would suggest you leave. and uh... do literally anything else.)  
> *(I'm not even going to post the next chapter any time soon, either.)  
> *(but...)  
> *(but if you are REALLY that determined to see what happens... then...)  
> *(go into those comments down there and type in the following two words.)  
> *TRUE RESET


	38. COMMAND ACCEPTED

Chapter 38: COMMAND ACCEPTED

*RECEIVED COMMAND

*COMMAND CONTENT

kiraKyuu:Aw. I... don't want to? They're happy for now. but. To be honest. I kind of want to see what you have? And... this is just a story. and Either we have poor Frisk in eternal torment, or a betrayal. Either way, Frisk is going to be tormented. At least if we Reset, Frisk could actually, you know, -do something-, since I doubt they can, like, exist in the Void? Ah. If only that were an option...

 

So... I'm sorry. But. TRUE RESET.

 

*COMMAND ACCEPTED

*PROCEEDING WITH TRUE RESET

*RESETTING…

*...

*...

*TRUE RESET COMPLETE

*WARNING!  **ALL** DATA DELETED

*RELOADING PROGRAM…

*PROGRAM LOADED


	39. RESET: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(hey, want to know the #2 thing most UNDERTALE fans don't realize? This one is kind of stupid that most of us don't realize it, either. Well here it goes.)
> 
> *(Frisk does not remember through a TRUE RESET.)

Chapter 39: Reset 1

  
I wake up in a daze. Looking around I see I am on a bed of yellow flowers. I struggle to remember anything before now. A few snippets of my former life but no specific details. Standing up, I look around again to see a large passage leading to into a large door. Cold, afraid, but filled with determination, I venture forth…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(and the cycle begins again... you know, I actually kind of hoped that you people wouldn't make the same mistake.)
> 
> *(you should have just left it alone.)
> 
> *(I hope you are proud of yourself.)
> 
> *you monster =)


End file.
